Teenage Mutant Ninja Family
by princesspeach102
Summary: I loved Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles since I was a kid and I still do to this day. Anyway I read this awesome Fan fiction called Teenage Mutant Ninja DAD? Written by NightOwl285. This story is awesome that it has inspired me to write my own fan fiction about these popular characters including Magdelene Donnie and April's child created by Flashyfashionfraud. I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Full Recovery.

After giving birth to her beautiful daughter Magdalene April O' Neil was on bed rest for three months because giving birth took a lot out of her. Lucky for April she had the love and support of her entire family including her loving fiancé Donnie who took the greatest care of both her and their daughter. After three months of bed rest she was fully recovered from giving birth. Donnie was happy that his wife to be was all better however he didn't want April to push herself too much because he is the biggest worry wart when it comes to the woman he loves. One night Magdalene woke up in the middle of the night. Normally Donnie would be the one to get up to attend to Maggie if she was hungry, needed a diaper change or was just plain fussy. Since April was ok she wanted to get up and attend to her baby girl and she wanted the mutant turtle she loves to get some rest due to the fact that Donnie was always the one to get up in the middle of the night while April was recovering after giving birth. When April saw Donnie about to get out of bed she stopped him and said, "Donnie I love you so much for taking such great care of both me and Magdalene while I was recovering." "I know that you're really tired so let me attend to Maggie since you really need to get some sleep." Donnie replied, "thank you April but I'm used to doing this because I wanted you to get as much rest as possible." "Remember April my love giving birth took a lot out of you and I promised myself to make sure to look after the both of you." "I'm okay Donnie really but since your still concern for my wellbeing let's both attend to our daughter together" said April. Donnie was fine with that idea and they were both able to get their beautiful baby girl back to sleep right away after Donnie changed Maggie's diaper and April gave her milk. After Magdalene went back to sleep in her crib Donnie and April went back to bed. Before falling asleep Donnie looked at April and said, "I'm sorry for being such a worry wart." "It's just that giving birth to our precious bundle of joy took a lot out of you and I just want to make sure that you're ok." April said to Donnie, "I love you Donnie so much and I appreciate everything you've done." After that both Donnie and April went back to sleep and had peaceful dreams.

Note: This was the first chapter of my own little fanfiction I like to call Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I plan on writing more chapters soon. I hope all of you out there who read this enjoyed what I wrote. Please leave positive comments and maybe ideas for my next chapter. Full credit for the creation of April and Donnie's daughter goes to Flashyfashionfraud who I thank for creating an adorable character.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Ninja Family.

Chapter 2- Time to start planning a wedding.

It was a beautiful day in New York City. April O' Neil was in the lair with her wonderful mutant ninja family who she loves dearly including her husband to be Donatello aka Donnie and their beautiful baby girl Magdalene. Since April made a full recovery after giving birth to her baby girl she and Donnie were finally going to start planning for their wedding. Of course planning a wedding was going to take time and they needed everyone's help in planning for this special day when Donnie and April would finally become husband and wife. One day April called everyone to the living room in the lair to make plans. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Master Splinter and of course April's dad Kirby O' Neil was there and they were more than happy to help plan the wedding. "Alright everyone I thank you all for helping us plan the most wonderful day of our lives" said Donnie. "We want this day to be perfect and with all of you helping and being there for us it's going to be a wonderful wedding that we'll remember forever" said April. Then Donnie said, "Does anyone have any questions they want to ask?"

Leo raised his hand and asked the soon to be married couple "have you guys decided on a date yet?" Donnie said, "April and I have been talking about setting a date and were thinking the wedding should be in September because April told me she has always wanted to get married in the fall." Everyone agreed that would be great but there was a lot to do since it was June and they only had three months to plan the wedding of April and Donnie's dreams. Then Donnie said to his father/sensei, "Master Splinter would you do April and I the honor of marrying us?" "Of course Donatello. Nothing would make me happier than being the one to marry you and April who I love as a daughter said Master Splinter." "Thank you father for doing this for us" said Donnie. After that April's dad Kirby said, "Since I'm the father of the bride it is traditional for the parents of the bride to pay for the wedding." April got up and hugged her father and said, "thank you dad I love you so much and don't worry we're not going to go too crazy because weddings are expensive." "No worries my dearest daughter nothing but the best for you and Donnie," said Kirby.

All of a sudden Mikey asked, "um Donnie which one of us is going to be your best man?" "Yeah which one of us is your best man?" Leo and Raph said together. "I've been thinking about that for a while on who should be my best man and I don't know who to choose to be my best man because I have three brothers who I love dearly and I don't want to hurt any of your feelings if I don't choose any one of you guys", said Donnie. Leo, Raph and Mikey were all touched at what Donnie said to them. Then Leo said to Donnie, "Take a little more time in deciding." "We will respect your decision on who you want as your best man." Donnie was happy to hear it and thanked his brothers for being patient with him. Then April said, "We know who is going to be our flower girl and that's our sweet little Maggie." Everyone agreed it would be adorable for Donnie and April's daughter to be the flower girl. Later on that day some decisions about the wedding were made such as the location of the wedding which will be held at April's family's old farm house, china pattern and how many people they were going to invite. Donnie and April were so happy and they both couldn't wait until the day they say, "I do."

Note: Yay I made it to the second chapter of my story. I'm glad I made it longer then my first chapter which to me is a bit short but hey I try. I hope anyone who is reading this likes what I wrote. As I said before I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm just a big fan of the idea of Donnie and April being together and Magdalene was not created by me. She was created by Flashyfashionfraud.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Mutant Ninja Family

Chapter 3- Telling April's aunt the truth

A week after plans were starring to be made for the wedding things was going well. April O' Neil was very grateful for everyone for helping out. She was especially grateful to her father Kirby. April was very happy that she and her dad were able to reconnect due to the fact that while April was pregnant with Magdalene they weren't speaking to each other because at first Kirby was really angry that April canceled her plans for going to College for a little while and moving into the lair with Donatello and his family. However he realized the error of his ways and knew that his only daughter April was all grown up and there is nothing wrong with falling in love with a giant talking turtle. April went to visit her father and she brought Magdalene with her because Kirby loved having grandpa/granddaughter time with his sweet little grandchild. April knocked on the door and when Kirby opened the door he greeted her warmly. "Hello April how are you today my daughter?" said Kirby. "I'm doing ok dad and I brought Maggie with me because she really wanted to see her grandpa" said April. Kirby took his beautiful grandbaby out of her stroller and held her in his arms. Maggie smiled at her grandpa and touched his face. Even though she couldn't talk yet Kirby thought of it as Maggie's way of saying, "hi grandpa I love you."

"Dad" said April "I need a favor." "Anything for you April what is the favor?" asked, her father. "I want to go shopping for a wedding dress this weekend and I was wondering if you like to join me? I know it may sound strange for a father to go wedding dress shopping with his daughter but mom is gone and I still haven't told aunt Carol about Magdalene, Donnie or anything else that has been going on with me," said April. Carol O' Neil is Kirby's twin sister who was younger than Kirby by two minutes. Kirby loved his sister very much and they were close. He was very grateful to her for taking April in while he was captured by the Kraang. Of course he never told her about that part because Kirby wasn't sure if he would believe that. When Kirby was rescued by the turtles Kirby and April told his sister that he was on safari in South America. Carol believed what her big brother said and didn't question it any further. "Sure April I'll go with you to pick out your wedding dress but we both need to tell your aunt the truth," said her father. "I know dad your right I feel bad that neither one of us has been honest with Aunt Carol and it's time that we came clean," said April. After that Kirby said, "I think we should both go to your aunt's place now and tell her everything. "I'm going to call her to see if she is home and ask her if we can stop by today because we both have to tell her something important."

Kirby dialed his sister's number and she picked up right away. "Hi Kirby how's everything?" said Carol. "Everything is fine. I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if April and I can come over right now. We both have something really important to tell you in person." "Of course anything for my big brother and my favorite niece," said Carol. Then she asked, "Is everything ok?" "Yeah everything is fine we just have a lot to tell you that may come as a surprise to you," said Kirby. "Ok then I'll be waiting for you guys" said Carol. After that they both hung up the phone. Then April said, "Dad I want Donnie to be there when we tell Aunt Carol everything." Kirby knew his daughter was right because his sister didn't even know that April was engaged and to a mutant turtle. Plus she just recently had his baby. April called Donnie right away and told him everything that went on including going to her Aunt's place to tell her the truth. Donnie said, "I think that is the right thing to do. I just hope she doesn't freak out too much." April told Donnie to meet her and Kirby at her Aunt's place. Within a few minutes April, Magdalene and Kirby started heading out.

By the time they got there Donnie was waiting for them behind her Aunt's building because he didn't want anyone to see him. "Hey Donnie are you ready to meet my Aunt?" "I'm a bit nervous to be honest but I know how important this is to you and your father so I'm ready" said Donnie. "I'll let you know when to come in with Maggie" said April. After that April rang her Aunt's doorbell and right away she answered. "April, Kirby how are you?" said Carol. "We're okay thank you so letting us come over on such short notice" both April and Kirby said. "Anytime we're family after all" said Carol. Then Carol asked, "What is it that you both wanted to tell me that is very important to the both of you?" "Carol you know I love you and there are things that both April and I haven't been honest about with you over the past few years" said Kirby. "Do you remember the time April and I told you that I was safari in South America?" asked, Kirby. "Yes what about it"? Asked Carol. "Well I wasn't on safari in South America. I was kidnapped by this alien race called the kraang and so was April. She was rescued by these four heroic mutant ninja turtles. Since they couldn't get me out due to being outnumbered I was still held captive. That is why April stood with you all that time. I'm so sorry that we didn't tell you. We didn't know how you would react" said Kirby.

When Kirby finished telling his sister the truth she didn't know what to say. Carol was shocked at everything that her brother told. She didn't know what to believe. After a few minutes of processing this bit of important Carol asked, "Are you serious about everything that you just told me?" "That's not all" said April "there's more." "What more information could you possibly tell me?" asked Carol. April took out her wallet and showed her Aunt a picture of her Mutant Turtle family that April keeps close to her always. April's Aunt Carol couldn't believe that they were real and that Kirby was telling the truth about everything. April then told her Aunt how met the turtles and their Master Splinter who is a mutant rat that was once a human named Hamato Yoshi, how they came to be and so on. Carol was even more shocked at what April just told her. "Also Aunt Carol I fell in love with one of the turtles. "His name is Donatello and we are getting married in September and three months ago I had his baby girl and they are both outside wanting to meet you" said April.

After what April just said Carol's jaw dropped down and her eyes bugged out. Then both April and Kirby told Donnie to come in with Magdalene. As soon as Donnie walked in with the baby she couldn't believe it. Carol walked up to Donnie and said, "I can't believe everything that my brother and niece just told me is the truth. You're real!" "Yes Ms. O' Neil I'm as real as can be and I'm sorry that you weren't told all of this sooner but we weren't sure how would you react to all this" said Donnie. "Can I hold my great niece please?" "Of course Ms. O Neil" said Donnie. Then Donnie took Maggie out of her stroller and placed her in Carol's arm. Maggie looked up at her great aunt and gave her a big smile that can melt anyone's heart. "You are such a pretty little baby!" said, Carol. Carol looked up at everyone and asked, "What's her name?" April said, "Her name is Magdalene Maggie for short."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone out there so far I've posted three chapters of my continuing story Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I forgot to put an author's note at the end of chapter three. Sorry about that folks! I was just so thrilled to finally finish chapter three. Since I'm writing chapter four of my little fanfiction let me tell me say this, as far as April's Aunt I made up the fictional character Kirby's sister Carol O' Neil because if any of you recall at the end of the first or second episode I can't remember which of the Nickelodeon series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles April told the turtles that her aunt said she can stay as long as she wants. The name of April's aunt was never mentioned. For all I know who knows if April's aunt will ever be seen or mentioned. If April's aunt is ever named I'll probably change up chapter three or leave it as it is. I'll leave it up to you the readers of . Anyway here is chapter four of my fanfiction. As I said before I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters associated with TMNT. I'm just inspired to write the best fanfiction I can think of.

Chapter four –Shopping for a wedding dress

After a little while of holding April's precious bundle of joy Carol handed her great niece over to her future nephew in law. Then Carol looked at her brother Kirby and said, "I can't believe everything that you and April just told me. I get that it would have been hard for me to believe this but at the same time lying to me isn't right." "Your right not telling you the truth was wrong and we're both deeply sorry my dear little sister" replied, Kirby. Then Carol got up and said, "I forgive you both since I know it was very hard for you both to tell me all this and this is a lot to take in but hey things happen for a reason, it's in the past now and we should just look towards the future." "Thank you so being so understanding Ms. O' Neil" said Donnie. "Please Donnie call me Aunt Carol. After all you're going to marry my niece April soon and that makes us family now" replied Carol. Donnie gave Maggie to April and gave his future aunt in law a big hug.

"You know Carol April is going shopping for her wedding dress this weekend would you like to come along?" Kirby asked his sister. "Yes I would very much love to come along and help April pick out the wedding dress of her dreams" replied Carol. April, Donnie, Kirby, Carol and little Magdalene hung out and talked for a little while before April and Donnie went back home to put their daughter to bed. Kirby went home as well knowing that his sister has forgiven both him and April. Later on that night when April and Donnie were in bed Donnie said to his beautiful bride to be, "I'm glad that I met your aunt and that we told her the truth." "Me too. It wasn't right keeping secrets from my favorite aunt and the person who took me in when my dad was captured by the kraang" replied April. After that Donnie and April started kissing each other and Donnie touched April in the way she loves so much that makes her want him so bad before they both drifted off to dream land.

The weekend finally came and April was so excited to go shopping for her wedding dress. Donnie couldn't come because everybody knows that it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the wedding. He was ok with it because he had some stuff to work on in the lab in preparation for the most wonderful day of his and April lives. April even took Magdalene with her since she wanted her daughter to be her little flower girl so she needed to find her daughter a cute little flower girl dress. Before April left the lair Donnie said to her, "I'll miss both of my girls so much." Then April replied, "AW we'll miss you too but don't worry we'll be back soon." Donnie kissed April and Maggie goodbye before they went off on their shopping journey. April met up with her aunt and father in front of a local dress store that sold beautiful wedding and other kinds of dresses at such affordable prices. April was happy to have her dad and aunt with her to help pick out a wedding dress. They walked inside the store together and they greeted by a friendly sales associate who said, "Welcome my name is Candy and I'm here to help pick out whatever dress that you want for that magical day. Now who is the lucky bride to be?"

"That would be me. I'm looking for a simple but still very beautiful dress" said April. Then Candy replied, "That's no problem Miss I have some wonderful dresses for you to choose from that could be the one for you." Candy lead April and her family to a rack of dresses that were on sale for half price. April was happy to hit this sale because she didn't want to spend so much money on a dress that she is only going to wear once. April's aunt helped find some nice dresses for her niece to try on. As for Kirby he wasn't very good at picking out something that his daughter would like but April did thank him for trying his best. April tried on five different dresses before she decided on the perfect one. It was a simple and very beautiful wedding gown that went above her ankles so it wasn't too long that way when April walks down the aisle she wouldn't trip. There was even a pretty light purple flower on the front of the dress which made the choice clear for April because anytime she sees the color purple she thinks of the mutant turtle that she fell deeply in love with. After April chose the dress she wanted April's aunt Carol chose a lovely pink dress for herself to wear to her niece's wedding and Candy the sales associate was able to find an adorable flower girl dress for Magdalene. April made sure to get the flower girl dress for her daughter in a little bit of a bigger size because if she were to get a flower girl dress in Maggie's current dress size it wouldn't fit her for the wedding.

After all the shopping was done Candy rang up everything. Before April could take out her wallet to pay for her wedding gown and Maggie's flower girl dress Carol stopped her and said, "April let me pay for yours and Maggie's dresses." "Are you sure Aunt Carol"? Asked April, "Yes my dear niece. Think of it as an early wedding present from me to you. I do plan on getting you something else as wedding present for you and Donnie later on" replied, Carol. April thanked her aunt for buying the dresses for her. Before April went home to the lair she asked her aunt if she can keep her wedding gown at her house that way Donnie won't try to get a sneak peek before the big day. April's aunt was happy to do it so she took April's wedding gown and put it in her closet. April and Maggie went home and they were both greeted warmly by Donnie and his brothers as soon as they both came in. Donnie asked, "did you find the wedding dress of your dreams?" "Yes I did and you're going to have to wait until our wedding day to see it" said April. Donnie pouted but he respected April's wishes and he believed in the old saying good things happens to those who wait.

A/N: Hey everybody I can't believe I made it to chapter four of my fanfiction. I know what you're all thinking when the heck am I going to write about the actual wedding? It's coming up very soon so no worries. Just be patient with me. As for my next chapter I think I'll include which one of Donnie's brothers is chosen to be his best man. Stay tune and thanks for reading my continuing story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Donnie's choice on who gets to be his best man

Sometime has past but not a lot since Donnie told his brothers that he wasn't sure which one of them is going to be his best man at his and April's wedding because he didn't want to hurt their feelings. One night while Donnie was asleep his brothers Leo, Raph and Mikey went into the living room to discuss about what Donnie said a while back about not being able to decide on his choice. "Ok fearless leader what's the big idea waking us up in the middle of night"? asked Raph. "Yeah bro couldn't this wait until morning?" asked, Mikey. "I'm sorry guys but I want to talk about with you guys couldn't wait" said Leo. "Is this about Donnie not being able to choose one of us to be his best man"? asked Raph. "Yes it is and I highly believe that no matter which one of us is chosen we should all respect Donnie's decision and not get upset with our brother if we're not happy with his choice" replied, Leo. "Your right Leo and whichever one of us is chosen we'll be ok with it after that this is about our brother and soon to be sister in law" said Mikey. "Wow Mikey what you just said was very mature and grown up" said Raph and Leo at the same time. "Yeah I know. If I'm not Donnie's best man I at least want to be the DJ at their wedding" replied Mikey. Both Leo and Raph thought it would be an interesting idea if Mikey was the DJ but that's something they would have to ask Donnie and April first. After they were done talking about what was on Leo's mind all three of them went back to bed. Unknowing to them Donnie was awake and heard everything that his brothers said. He was on his way to the bathroom while his brothers were talking and he was hiding behind a wall that way his brothers wouldn't see him. Donnie thought to himself before going back to bed, "I have the best brothers in the world that'll always love me no matter what especially on who I choose to be my best man."

The next day Donnie called his brothers to his lab so he can talk to them. "Thank you guys for coming to my lab I really need to talk to you all" said, Donnie. Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were all thinking the same thing, "Has he finally made a decision?" The next thing that Donatello said was, "I know that you guys have been waiting on my decision on who gets to be the best man at mine and April's wedding. I thank you guys for being patience with me. I've given it much thought and I made my choice" exclaimed Donnie. "So which one of us is it?" all three of his brothers asked at the same time. "I decided that I would very much like it if Leo would do me the honor of being my best man" said, Donnie. Leonardo walked up to his brother Donatello and said, "I would be honored to be your best man." "Is there a backup choice just in case if Leo is unable to perform his duties as best man?" asked Raph. "That's where you come in Raph" replied Donnie. "As for you Mikey how would you like to the DJ?" asked Donnie. "THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Mikey excitedly shouted out. "Well since that's out of the way I also wanted to show you guys my new invention the hollo watch. I invented these watches for us to give us human disguises that way we go out to get our tuxedos without scaring anybody" said, Donnie. When Donnie demonstrated his invention to his brothers they were all amazed at their genius brother. "Once again little bro you amaze us" said his brother Raph. "Thank you" said Donnie.

Before the turtles left to go get their tuxedos Mikey asked, "Donnie how did you know I wanted to be your DJ?" Leo and Raph were wondering the same thing. "Well here's the thing. I overheard you guys talking last night about being patient with me on who I wanted to choose as my best man and that Mikey wanted to be the DJ which I was going to ask him to be anyway. I'm sorry for eavesdropping" said Donnie. "It's ok Donnie. We're not mad at you right guys?" Mikey asked Leo and Raph. Both Leo and Raph nodded in agreement and headed out.

Author's Note: So far this is the fifth chapter to my little story. Hooray for me for making it this far. Of course I plan on writing more chapters. I refuse to leave anyone hanging. That would be wrong. Plus I'm almost up to the wedding chapter so thank you to everyone who has been reading Teenage Mutant Ninja Family and being patient with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Tuxedo shopping and completing wedding plans.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and the groom to be Donatello all left the lair together and headed up to the surface to the nearest tux shop. Since the turtles were wearing the hollo watches they appeared normal to anyone walking past them. April's Dad Kirby wanted to tag along which was fine because he needed a tux as well to wear to his daughter's wedding. When Donnie and his brothers approached Kirby where he was waiting for them Kirby didn't recognize them at first. "Donatello is that really you?" Kirby asked. "Yes Mr. O' Neil it's me. My brothers and I are wearing these hollo watches that I invented to make us look human" replied Donnie. "Donatello you're beyond brilliant and my daughter is very lucky to be marrying you" said Kirby. Donnie smiled at what his future father in law said to him and thanked him for his kind words. After that Kirby and the turtles went inside to find the perfect tuxedos for the wedding. When they got inside the guys started looking around the shop and some of the tuxedos were hideous. "I wish there was some better choices. I want to look my best not just for my wedding but for my bride to be April" Donnie said to his brothers and Kirby. "Don't worry Donnie. We'll find something" said his oldest brother Leo. "Your right Leo we just have to keep trying" replied Donnie. After a bit of searching the turtles and Kirby found the perfect tuxedos and each of the tuxedos for the turtles had ties that were the same colors of their ninja masks which to them were perfect. "How come Master Splinter didn't join us?" asked Kirby. Donnie replied, "Master Splinter said that he already has something special to wear to the wedding." When the shopping for tuxedos were done everyone went back to the lair including Kirby because he wanted to visit his daughter and granddaughter. When the turtles got inside the lair they turned off the hollo watches and they looking like their old mutant selves again. April was feeding their daughter Magdalene when they arrived and when she saw her fiancé she went up to him and kissed him. "Get a room" Raph said to the soon to be married couple. Everyone laughed including Donnie and April.

April saw that her father was here too and they were happy to see each other. "Hi dad how are you today?" April asked her father. "I'm fine sweetheart. How's Maggie?" asked Kirby. "She's fine. I just finished feeding her" said, April. Kirby saw his granddaughter and picked her up from her high chair. Maggie smiled at her grandpa which made Kirby happy. Master Splinter walked into the living room and said, "Welcome home my sons. Did you find what you were looking for?" "Yes we did sensei" his sons said together. "That is good to hear. Shall we finish up the plans for the wedding since everyone is here?" Splinter asked. "Sure why not since we're all here" Donnie said. After a while all the plans for the weddings were finally done. Invites were mailed out. The guest list wasn't very long but that didn't matter to April and Donnie because all they wanted to do is pledge their love in front of all the people they cared about the most. Even the turtles and April's old friend Casey Jones was invited to attend the wedding. Casey got a hockey scholarship at a College in upstate New York a few years back and became a pro hockey player after he graduated. When Casey and April were younger he did have feelings for April but deep down he knew that April didn't feel the same way about him because Casey Jones knew who stole April's heart and it was the genius mutant turtle Donatello.

Donnie and April were so happy that with everyone's help they were able to finish all the plans before the wedding. "This calls for a celebration. I say we get some pizza!" Mikey shouted out. Leonardo called and ordered a couple of pizzas for everyone. When the pizzas finally arrived everyone including Michelangelo couldn't wait to eat. Planning a wedding made everyone hungry. While the family was eating Raphael asked the soon to be married couple. "Are you two excited your wedding day?" "Yes we are and I can't wait to see my beautiful bride walk down the aisle and stand next to me when we say I do" replied, Donatello. What Donnie said made April's cheeks turn bright pink because she knew he was right. Later on Master Splinter asked his son and future daughter in law, "Donatello and April have you made a decision about where you would like to go on your honey moon?" April replied, "We have Sensei. Donnie and I have decided that we would like to go to Florida. My aunt Carol has a beach house there and she said that Donnie and I can use it." "That sounds wonderful" Master Splinter said. Later that night after Kirby went home and when everybody went to bed Donnie and April were still up along with their daughter Magdalene who was falling asleep in her daddy's arms. They were talking about how great it will be once they are finally married since they both have waited so long. Then April said to her loving fiancé, "Donnie since you and I are getting married I think we should tell everyone that you and I would like to live in my family's farmhouse but before we move we're going to help their help fixing it up." Donnie replied, "Your right April. We're starring our lives together and it would be right for us to have our own place and Maggie can have her own room." After they were done talking Donnie and April kissed their daughter good night before putting her to bed. Then the soon to be married couple went to bed themselves dreaming about their wonderful wedding day that was coming up very soon.

Note: Oh wow this is actually chapter six of my fanfiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I'm happy about it. I'm almost up to the wedding chapter so please just be patience. I think for chapter seven it'll be about Donnie and April telling everyone about their plans to move out and fixing up the old house. I can't tell you anything else because that could spoil any surprises I have in store for anyone out there who has been reading the story I've been writing. I'll be updating soon so please stay tune.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Home improvement Project

It was the middle of summer and everyone in the lair was going about their business. Mikey was playing video games; Leo and Raph were training and Master Splinter was practicing was he was going to say since his son Donatello asked him to be the one to marry him and April. He even got ordained as a minister online thanks to Donatello's help. Everything was normal. All of a sudden April and Donnie came into the living room and April said, "Everyone Donnie and I really need to talk to you all please." Everyone stopped what they were doing including Mikey and this is the turtle who loves to play video games all the time. They all sat in the living room and they were all wondering what this family meeting was about. "April, Donatello what is it that you wish to tell us?" asked Master Splinter. Donnie began speaking, "as you all are well aware the wedding is just around the corner. April and I talked about where we are going to live after we are married. We love living here with you guys but April and I are going to be husband and wife so April and I are planning on moving out of the lair and into her family's old farm house." Donnie's brothers were shocked at what their brother just told them. Master Splinter walked up to them and said, "It's understandable that you and April wish to have your own place once you are married." "Do you have to move out?" asked Mikey. "Now Michelangelo you, your brothers and I must honor their wishes. Did you think they were going to live in the lair forever?" Master Splinter asked his youngest son. "No Sensei" replied Mikey.

"We don't plan on moving out until my family's old house is fixed and we we're wondering if you guys would help us get it ready?" April asked her mutant turtle family. Leo replied, "Anything for our brother and sister right guys?" "Right Leo" both Raph and Mikey said together. With that said they started talking about when to go to April's old family house to start fixing it up and they all agreed that it would be best to get started the sooner the better. The next day, the turtles and Master Splinter all took a drive to April's family's old house which was only about an hour drive in the shellraiser. As for Maggie April's aunt Carol she volunteered to watch over her great niece while everyone went to do the home improvement project. Donnie and his brothers have been there before because that is where they retreated after Leonardo was badly hurt after his battle with the Shredder when the kraang took over New York City. Donnie also brought April to the old house while she was pregnant with their daughter because she was getting cabin fever from being in the lair all the time. When they finally arrived at April's family's old house they all got out of the shellraiser and looked around. Mikey ran to the chicken coop to see if the chicken that got mutated he named Doctor Chunkingsworth was still around. To Mikey's delight she was still alive and she had some chicks who had their mother's brain literally.

"So this is the old farm house that all of you were staying at that I heard so much about" said, Master Splinter. April replied, "That is correct Sensei and I'm glad this time we all came together and nobody is seriously hurt." "So what should we fix first?" Leo asked. "I took the liberty of assigning everyone a different thing to fix in the house. Master Splinter you're in charge of fixing the windows, Raph I need you and Leo to replace any of the broken tiles on the roof. Mikey I need you to check on the pipes to see if they need to fixed or replaced. April and I are going to repair all the doors and locks in the house that are broken" said, Donnie. After Donnie gave everybody their assignments they all got to work on fixing up the house. They did eventually stop to take a lunch break. Mikey was in charge of preparing lunch since he was the chef at home. Plus the stove was working just fine because the last time Donnie and April were there he managed to fix the stove. He made pizza with any kind of weird topping that he could think of putting on a pizza such as gummy worms, pepperoni, chocolate chips etc. It did look kind of gross but Mikey's brothers, April and even Master Splinter seemed to enjoy it and he usually prefers sushi rolls or ramen noodle soup.

After lunch everyone went back to work. Master Splinter got all the windows fixed in no time at all. "Donatello is there anything else you need me to do?" Master Splinter asked his son. "Not at the moment Sensei" said Donatello. "Then I'll take this free time that I have and meditate in the woods so I can be one with nature" replied Master Splinter. With that said Master Splinter left the house and went into the woods to do what he said he was going to do. It took a while for Leo and Raph to fix the roof besides replacing the broken tiles there were some holes that needed to be patched up. A few hours later Master Splinter returned from his meditating period to help with anything else around the house. By the end of the day everyone accomplished fixing up most of the house. Since it was very late and everybody was tired from working all day it was for the best to spend the night. April called her aunt Carol to check up on Maggie and to let her know that she and everyone else will be home when the home improvement project was done. Carol was fine with it because she loved spending time with her great niece. As for dinner Mikey prepared Japanese ramen soup for everyone because nobody wanted another one of his weird homemade pizzas with who knows what kind of toppings Mikey could think of putting on a pizza. After dinner the table was cleared and the dishes were washed and put away. Everybody was tired so they all went straight to bed. "Good night my sons and soon to be daughter in law" Master Splinter said to everyone before going to bed himself. "Good night Sensei" everyone replied back.

Everyone went to their temporary bedrooms for the night. Before Donnie and April went to sleep for the night Donnie said to his beautiful bride to be, "I'm glad that everyone agreed to help us out. "Me too. The house is looking better than it was from when I was growing up. I'm so happy that so much was done today thanks to everybody's help" replied, April. "Is there any other rooms or things that needs to be cleaned out of fixed before we go back home?" Donnie asked April. "Just the attic and the porch swing outside is all that is left. Plus we have to paint Maggie's soon to be bedroom" said, April. Donnie remembered the last time they were here they were sitting outside on the porch swing which broke causing them both to fall hard on their backs. This was around the time April was pregnant with Magdalene and they were both worried that she gotten hurt around her stomach. No injuries there but April did remember that awful bruise on her lower back. When they were both done talking the soon to be married couple kissed each other in a loving embrace that made them moan in each other's arm before drifting off to sleep. The next morning everyone was up bright and early to get a head start on finishing up this little home improvement project they started. Mikey was the first one up because he wanted to make breakfast for everyone before they all got started on what needed to be done. "Come and get it. Breakfast is ready" Mikey shouted out from the kitchen. Everybody got of bed and went into the kitchen to see what Mikey had prepared for breakfast. "My family I present to you a breakfast pizza" Mikey said so proudly.

"What is a breakfast pizza?" Leo curiously asked his youngest brother. "A breakfast pizza is a pizza with tomato sauce, scramble eggs, sautéed peppers and onions, cheese and a little bit of both bacon and pepperoni. "How do you come up with all these pizza recipes?" Raph asked Mikey. "It just comes naturally to me I guess" Mikey said to his second oldest brother. With that said everyone took a slice of Mikey's homemade breakfast pizza and started eating. It was enjoyable and everybody thanked Mikey for his unusual breakfast creation. April helped Mikey clean up the breakfast dishes before it was time to get back to work. "April and Donatello may I have a word with you two alone?" Master Splinter said to Donnie and April. "Of course Sensei" they both said. The other turtles left the kitchen so that Master Splinter can talk to the soon to be married couple alone. "Is there something wrong?" April asked her future father in law. "Nothing is wrong April. I wanted to say that I'm so happy and proud of you both. I look forward to the day where I can see you both become husband and wife. Also would you do me the honor of letting me paint my granddaughter's new bedroom?" Master Splinter asked his son and future daughter in law. "Sure why not. I think that's a great idea. What do you think Donnie?" April asked him. "I think that idea sounds great. How are you going to paint our daughter's room?" Donnie asked his Sensei/father. "It's a surprise my son that I'm sure that you're both going to love" said Master Splinter. With that said Donnie and April couldn't wait to see what Master Splinter had in store for them.

While Master Splinter got to work on painting Maggie's room everyone else went up to the attic to clean it up and to see what needed to be thrown away. When Raph opened the attic door he turned on the lights. As soon as the lights went on everyone was amazed how much old stuff was in this attic. "Alright everyone let's start look through this old stuff to see what should be kept and what should be thrown away" said April. The turtles nodded in agreement and went straight to work. There was so much old stuff in that attic that it was like a museum but with junk. While Leo was looking through some boxes he found an old photo album with gold letters that said O' Neil Family Album on the cover. "Hey April I found something that belongs to you that I think you may want to see" said Leo. April walked over to Leo and saw what he was holding in his hands. He gave the album to her and she started looking through the pictures. April started crying while she looking through the pictures. The turtles noticed April crying and tried to calm her down. "April what's wrong?" Donnie asked his bride to be. April turned the page and showed them what made her so upset. It was a picture of April along with her dad and mom. April was only a little girl when she lost her mother and she missed her very much. "Shhhh it's ok April. From all those stories you told us about your mom we understand that you love and miss her terribly" Donnie told April while trying to comfort her. Donnie hated seeing his sweetheart April upset and so did everyone else. After ten minutes April was able to stop crying. "Do you feel better now?" Raph asked. "I guess so but it still hurts that my mom isn't here with me especially on my soon to be wedding day" said April.

"I think I know what will make you feel a lot better and put that smile back on your beautiful face" Donnie said while winking at his brothers signaling them to help cheer up April. "What would that be?" April asked. The next thing April knew was Donnie picked her up and carried her to a little bed that was in the attic. He laid her down and started tickling her sides. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOPPPPPP DONNIEEEEEEEE HEHEHEHEHEHEHE THAT TICKLES!" April said while laughing. "Yes I know that. Leo, Raph and Mikey help me cheer April up" Donnie said to his brothers. The other turtles came up to April and started tickling her in places where they thought she might be ticklish such as her underarms and her legs. Mikey was the one who started tickling her sensitive belly which apparently April was ticklish the most. "OH DEAR GOD MIKEY NOT MY BELLY!" April screamed out loud while laughing even harder. Leo, Raph and Mikey stopped tickling April. As for Donnie he lifted her shirt up revealing her stomach and blew a few raspberries that made April laugh so much that she thought she was going to wet herself. After that Donnie stopped tickling April and let her calm down before April was able to speak again without laughing. "I can't believe you guys just did that to me" April said. "Sorry April we wanted to cheer you up. We hate seeing you so sad" said Donnie. "It's ok guys to be honest it was fun and I needed a good laugh so thank you all for cheering me up" replied April. "Anytime for our sister. Just remember April no matter what your mom will always be alive in your heart" Leo said. April smiled at Leo and hugged him for what he said and everyone joined in and made it a big family hug. Eventually the turtles and April got back to cleaning. They threw away a lot of old things that were broken or rusty. Of course everyone took a lunch break.

April and Mikey made sandwiches for everyone. April was a good cook but she had to admit that Mikey was a master in the kitchen when it came to cooking. She liked the sandwiches he made better than her own creation. A sandwich was saved for Master Splinter because he wasn't hungry yet. Plus he was on a roll with getting his granddaughter's room ready. When everyone was done eating they got back to work finishing up the attic. After that Donnie finally fixed the broken porch swing that he and April fell on their backs from when they last came over. At the end of the day the house was looking like new. Master Splinter came down the stairs and said to his sons and April, "Everyone I have finished painting Magdalene's bedroom. Come and see." Everyone followed Master Splinter upstairs to the bedroom that was going to be for Maggie. He opened the door and relieved what he did. "What do you think of your daughter's new bedroom Donatello?" Master Splinter asked his son. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much Sensei" Donnie said to his Sensei/father. "I can't believe you did all this yourself" said April. "Yeah sensei you got some mad art skills" his youngest son Mikey said excitedly. "I highly believe our sweet Maggie is going to love this room" said Leo. "I would have to agree with you on that" replied Raph. The room was painted light blue with cherry blossoms trees and many other kinds of flowers all around. It was like Maggie was going to have her own indoor garden in her bedroom. April walked up to Master Splinter and gave him a big thank you hug for all his hard work.

Everybody was too tired to go back home that night so it was decided that everyone was going to spend the night again at April's old family farm house. April called her aunt Carol again to check up on her daughter and to let her know that she, the turtles and Master Splinter would be coming home tomorrow. April was happy to hear that Maggie was having fun spending time with her great aunt but she missed her baby girl very much and couldn't wait to come home to her. Donnie, his brothers and Master Splinter all spoke to Maggie over the phone. Even though Maggie couldn't talk yet she squealed with delight hearing the voices of her uncles, her parents and her Jiichan. After that they all went to sleep for the night so they'll be well rested for the trip back home in the morning.

Author's Note: I just finished chapter seven of my fanfiction. It took me a little while to write because I wanted it to be good. Plus I thought it would be amusing that April was being tickled by her loving turtle family to cheer her up so I added it. I hope anyone who is reading this fanfiction likes what I wrote. I'm almost up to the wedding chapter which I think it's going to bring tears to your eyes but in a good way. If you have any ideas for future chapters let me know. Stay tuned because I'll be updating very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Returning home and writing wedding vows

The next day April, Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter woke up somewhat early because they all wanted to sleep in. As soon as Mikey woke up he started to make breakfast for everybody. For breakfast that morning Mikey made waffles with fresh fruit, maple syrup and orange juice. Master Splinter was the first one to take a bite of his breakfast and he was amazed on how delicious and fluffy the waffles were. "Michelangelo your cooking skills are amazing" Master Splinter said to his youngest son. "That's because I'm that awesome in the kitchen and thank you for your kinds words about my cooking Sensei" Mikey said to Master Splinter. Everybody agreed with Master Splinter, Mikey's waffles were amazing. "I think that when Donnie and I move in here we're going to have you come over to give me cooking lessons because my cooking skills are nothing compare to yours" April said to her youngest future turtle brother in law. "Aw really?" Mikey asked April. "Sure why not. I've seen what you can create in the kitchen and it's awesome" April replied. After breakfast was finished the turtles, April and Master Splinter packed their bags so they can get a head start on driving home to avoid any traffic. While April was packing her bags she decided to bring the photo album that Leonardo found while they were cleaning home with her to show her dad. She thought it would be nice for her dad to see. When April looked at the picture of her as child with her mom and dad she didn't break down crying this time. April remembered Leo's kind words from yesterday that no matter what she'll always be alive in her heart. Plus April wasn't ready for another full on tickle attack from her fiancé and his brothers again even though it did make her feel better.

The stuff was loaded into the shellraiser and everyone got in except for Mikey who was at the chicken coop saying his goodbyes to Doctor Chunkingsworth and her baby chicks who he named each and every single one of them. "Hey Mikey come on. We got a hit the road" Raph shouted to his little brother. "I'm coming!" Mikey yelled out and ran to the shellraiser. "What in the world were you doing?" Raph asked Mikey. "I was saying goodbye to Doctor Chunkingsworth and her chicks who I named Brainy, Smart guy, Smarty pants and Doctor Chunkingsworth Jr" Mikey said to Raph. "I had to ask" replied Raph. Leo got behind the wheel and drove all the way home without getting stuck in traffic. While on the drive home Donnie asked his brothers and Sensei, "When we get home could you guys help me write my weddings vows?" "Of course we will Donatello isn't that right my sons?" Master Splinter asked his other sons. "Of course Sensei anything for our brother who is about to be married to the love of his life" Leo said. "We'll help you write the best and maybe the most tear jerking wedding vows anyone has ever heard" said Mikey. "We're there for you bro" Raph said. Donnie was touched and thanked everyone. "April have you written your wedding vows yet?" Master Splinter asked his daughter in law to be. "Holy shit I haven't gotten to that yet. I'm going to work on it when we get back to New York" said April.

As soon as the shellraiser got to New York City the first stop it made was April's aunt place to pick up Maggie. Of course everyone else went inside but through the fire escape that way they wouldn't scare any of April's aunt's neighbors. April's aunt Carol opened the door while holding Magdalene in her arms. April was happy to see her aunt and daughter. "It's good to see you Aunt Carol. Was Maggie a good girl while Donnie and I were gone?" April asked her Aunt. "Yes she was a good girl. We went to the park and she loves being pushed on the swings which made her happy. We also watched that show Space Heroes. You were right April she really enjoys it. Maggie kept giggling every time the Captain slapped somebody in the face" Carol said to her niece April. "Maggie loves Space Heroes just like her Uncle Leo who by the way is here along with his brothers and Master Splinter who would very much like to meet you" said April. "That's wonderful April. Where are they anyway?" Carol asked April. "They're at the fire escape at the window that used to be my room" April replied. Carol and April while holding Maggie walked over to April's old bedroom, opened the window and let everyone in. Carol was astounded by the turtles and their sensei. April handed Maggie over to Donnie and asked his daughter, "Did you miss your daddy while we were away sweetheart?" Maggie smiled at her daddy which to Donnie was her way of saying, "Yes." Leo, Raph and Mikey also greeted their niece with hugs and kisses all around. "It's good to see you again Donnie. How are you?" Carol asked her future nephew in law. Donnie replied, "I'm doing ok Aunt Carol. I would like for you to meet my brothers and my Sensei/father." "Don't tell me their names. I think I can tell who is who. The one in the blue mask is Leonardo. The leader and the oldest out of all of you" said Carol. "That is correct madam" said Leo. "You must be Raphael the turtle with the red mask that is the toughest and also from what I heard is a big sweetheart when it comes to my great niece" Carol said to Raphael. That made Raph blush a deep shade of red. "And finally this cute little turtle wearing the orange mask is Michelangelo the youngest out of all of you" said Carol. "That's right I am the cutest. I'm also a party animal and an awesome cook" Mikey proudly stated.

"That's good to hear. Maybe we can swap recipes if that's ok with you?" Carol asked Mikey. "That idea sounds AWESOME!" said Mikey. "You must be Master Splinter the turtle's Sensei and father. I'm Carol O' Neil. I've heard so much about you and your sons through my niece April" Carol said to Master Splinter. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. O' Neil. Thank you for welcoming us into your home and for looking after my granddaughter" Master Splinter said to Carol. "Your welcome. Would anybody care for some tea?" Carol asked everyone. "Tea sounds wonderful. May I help you prepare it Ms. O' Neil?" Asked Master Splinter. Carol told Splinter yes and they walked to the kitchen together to make tea for everyone. When Master Splinter and Carol came back to the living room everyone took a teacup and Carol poured the tea to her guest. "This tea is delicious Ms. O' Neil. What kind is it?" Master Splinter asked his hostess. "It's Japanese green tea. It's my favorite kind. Every time I drink this tea it reminds me of the time I once took a vacation to Tokyo Japan a few years ago before April moved in with me. I visited this delightful tea shop that sold different kinds of delicious teas which I tried each one. I asked the owner if it was possible for me to buy a box of all the teas I've tried from his shop since I enjoyed them especially the Japanese green tea. He said yes and I bought two big boxes that I still haven't finished to this day and because I have too many tea bags whenever I have guest I offer them tea" Carol said to Master Splinter.

Everyone had a wonderful time talking and drinking tea at April's Aunt's place. After everyone finished their tea Carol asked her niece April, "April dear have you ever chosen your maid of honor for your wedding?" "No I haven't Aunt Carol. Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Asked April. "What about your friend Irma from your old High School? Don't you two still keep in contact?" Carol asked her niece. All the turtles and Master Splinter became real quiet because April's old friend Irma wasn't even human. "Um Aunt Carol about Irma she wasn't who I thought she was" said, April. After that April, the turtles and Master Splinter told Carol that Irma was really a robot controlled by the evil kraang subprime that April accidently brought to the lair when they were both running from the kraang who were trying to capture April, he destroyed the lair which forced everyone out of their home in the sewer and after they first battle the kraang and lost badly that was when they fed to the old farm house that used to belong to April's grandparents. Carol couldn't believe that her niece's friend from School wasn't who she thought she was. The last time Carol saw Irma it was when April was still in High School. April brought Irma to the apartment to have a slumber party and she thought Irma was a very nice girl. "I'm sorry April. I had no idea, Carol said. "It's ok Aunt Carol. Neither you nor I knew the truth" April said accepting her Aunt's apology. "I would love to be your maid of honor April" Carol said hugging her niece. "I also need your help writing my wedding vows if that's alright with you?" Asked April. "Anything for my dear niece" said Carol. With that said and done April hung out at her Aunt's place to write her vows because she didn't want Donnie or any of the turtles to know what she was going to write. She did send Maggie home with Donnie and his brothers because April wasn't sure how long she was going to work on writing her wedding vows with her Aunt.

Before the turtles and Master Splinter left Carol gave some of the tea bags she bought from Japan to Master Splinter. He thanked her for the tea bags and for welcoming him and his sons into her home. The turtles and Master Splinter bowed to their gracious hostess before returning home. After that April and her Aunt got to work on writing April's wedding vows which took a while because April was having a hard time thinking of what to write. "You know your father had a hard time writing his weddings vows before he married your mother. I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told your father. Just write down what is in your heart and no matter what I highly believe Donnie is going to love you for saying how you feel before you both say I do" Carol said to her niece April. "Thanks Aunt Carol. You are absolutely right" said April. After her Aunt gave her the helpful advice she was able to write her wedding vows without leaving another ball of crumble paper in the paper waste basket that was full to the top.

Meanwhile back the lair Donnie was also having a hard time writing his vows as well. "I can create awesome inventions, solve really hard equations, my IQ is off the charts and I can't even think of WHAT TO FUCKING WRITE AS MY WEDDING VOWS?!" Donnie screamed out loud. "Chillax bro you'll think of something" Mikey said while trying to calm his brother down. "You have us to help you out" Leo replied. "Your right guys. Thanks for helping me out" Donnie said to his brothers. "Hey where is Raph anyway?" asked Mikey. "I saw him attending to Maggie because she was getting fussy" Leo said to Mikey. "Let's go get him because I'm going to need his help too" replied Donnie. Leo, Mikey and Donnie went to look for their brother Raph. They saw him in Donnie and April's room holding Maggie in his arms trying to calm her down from crying because she was sleepy. The next thing they heard from Raph was him singing you'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins to Maggie. "Stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand. Hold it tight. I will protect you from all round you. I'll be here don't you cry." That was all they heard before leaving Raph alone to finish the song he was singing to Maggie. Leo, Mikey and Donnie didn't want Raph to know that they saw him singing to sooth Maggie to sleep. They promised not to say anything to Raph otherwise they would properly get their shells kicked.

After Maggie fell asleep in her Uncle Raph's arms he kissed her cute little forehead before putting her back in her crib. Then Raph went to Donnie's lab to help his soon to be married brother write his wedding vows along with Leo and Mikey. Master Splinter helped too the best that he could. "Donatello you should just write what is in your heart. I know how much you've always love April and whatever it is you want to say I believe that April will love it and you even more than she already does" said Master Splinter. "Thanks Sensei and your right" Donnie replied. After who knows how long thanks to the help of his brothers and Master Splinter Donnie was able to finish writing his wedding vows. He read his vows to his brother and father and Donnie was done reading they all tears in their eyes including Raph and he's the tough guy of the family. "That was beautiful bro. April is going to love it!" Mikey said to Donnie. "Thanks everybody for all your help. I couldn't have done this without you" Donnie said to his family. A little while later April returned to the lair from her Aunt's place. Donnie walked up to April, picked her up and gave her a welcome home hug and kiss which April loved and return the affections to him. "Were you able to write your weddings vows?" Donnie asked his beautiful bride to be. "I sure did Donnie. What about you?" April asked him back. "Yes I did thanks to everyone's help" Donnie said to April. The soon to be married couple hid their wedding vows from each other because neither one of them wanted the other one to know what they wrote. Before April went to bed that night she thought of her soon to be wedding day and how much she can't wait to finally become Donnie's wife. The very last thing she had to do was gather the something four before her wedding. April needed something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. "I think I'll call my Aunt this week and ask her to help me find the something four I need before I get married" April thought to herself before going to sleep for the night wrapped around Donnie's strong, loving and protective arms.

Author's note: This is chapter 8 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I can't believe how much I've been writing. I don't mind because this is enjoyable for me. I hope that anyone who has been reading my fanfiction likes it. I'm almost up to the chapter of Donnie and April's wedding. I'll try to get to it right away. I want my next chapter to be about April finding the something four before she gets married. As I said before I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the character Magdalene who is the fictional daughter of Donnie and April. Magdalene was created by Flashyfashionfraud. I'll be updating soon my wonderfuls readers so stay tune.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Gathering the something four.

A few days later April O' Neil gave her Aunt Carol a call to let her know that she was now gathering the something four. April told her Aunt she needed something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. "Donnie I'm going to meet up with Aunt Carol to find my something four. I'll be back soon" April called to Donnie since he was working in the Lab. "Ok April I'll see you later" Donnie yelled out from his Lab. All the other turtles were busy doing their own thing as well. Raph was working out, Mikey was making pizza with candy as toppings and Leo was watching Space Heroes with Magdalene on his lap. April went up to the surface and met up with her Aunt at her place. "Ok April your wedding is just around the corner and from what you told me you need the something four is that correct?" Carol asked April. "Yes Aunt Carol that is correct" April said to her Aunt. "Well I think I have something that can be your something borrowed. Please come with me" Carol told her niece. They both went into Carol's room and April's Aunt pulled out a beautiful pair of white low heel shoes. "I bought these shoes recently and I did wear them the other day. Would you like to borrow them since we are the same size feet that way you don't have to buy a pair of shoes?" Carol asked April. "Thanks I appreciate it and I'm glad we have the same size feet. I'm not much of a shoe shopper anyway" April replied. April now had her something borrowed. She didn't care what order she got her something four as long as she was able to gather them before her wedding day. "I called your dad about what you were doing and he is coming over because he said he has something that would be perfect as your something old" Carol said to April. A few minutes later Kirby came and was greeted by his daughter and sister. "What do you have that you believe would be perfect as my something old?" April asked her father. Kirby pulled out an old jewelry box and inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a gorgeous heart shaped gem pendant. "It's beautiful dad" April said to her father. Then Kirby said, "It's been in our family for generations. It once belonged to your great great grandmother Daisy O' Neil. It was given to her by your great great grandfather James O' Neil when he asked for her hand in marriage which was around 120 years ago. Since then every woman in our family has worn this necklace when got married. Your mother wore this necklace when we got married and told me that if we ever have a daughter she would want to pass it down."

April was touched by her father's story and thanked him for the beautiful family heirloom. She looked at the necklace and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. "Two down and two to go. I now have my something borrowed and something old. All I need now is something new and something blue" said April. Then Carol said to April, "For your something new may I suggest a bracelet of a gorgeous hair clip?" April replied, "Maybe. Thanks for the idea." April, Kirby and Carol left the apartment together to find April's something new. They visited a bunch of different shops but nothing caught April's eye. Then Kirby had an idea and said to his daughter, "I think I know where we should look next." "Where dad?" April asked her father. "I'm curious to know myself Kirby" said his sister. "You'll see" replied Kirby. With that said they all followed Kirby to this little shop. Kirby was familiar with this shop because he had been there before. It was the same shop where he got his first gift for Magdalene the stuff turtle with the purple shell. Kirby even saw the old lady who gave him his granddaughter's present at no charge because she knew that he was in emotional pain. The old lady recognized Kirby and welcomed him back to her shop. "It's so good to see you again sir. I need that you brought your family with you" said the old lady. "Yes I did. My name is Kirby O' Neil. This is my daughter April and my sister Carol. We came here because my little girl is getting married and she is looking for something that can be her something new or something blue. Plus I wanted to thank you for helping me realize that I should always be part of my family's life no matter what" Kirby said to the old lady. "You're welcome Kirby. What is the gender of the baby?" the old lady asked April. "I had a beautiful little girl" replied April while showing her a picture of Maggie. "She's beautiful. God bless you and your child my dear" the old lady said.

April thanked the old lady for her kind words and she was happy that she didn't question why her daughter only has four fingers and toes in the picture that she showed her. After that the old lady helped April as best as she could to find either something new or something blue. April came across a beautiful bracelet with yellow and light purple gems on it. When April looked at the bracelet it made her smile because it reminded April of Donnie who she loves deeply. Then April said, "Dad, Aunt Carol I believe I've found my something new." Kirby replied, "I knew bringing you here was a smart move." "I'm very happy that you were able to find something in my little shop. Plus it brings me joy that you and your father were able to patch things up" said the old shopkeeper lady. "Thanks for everything madam" said April. The old lady replied, "Please call me Granny. All my customers do." Granny gave April a discount on the bracelet which she was very grateful for. After that April, her dad and aunt said their goodbyes to the kind old shopkeeper before heading out. April thanked her dad and aunt for all their help before returning to the lair with three out of four of the something four. As soon as April walked into the lair she was greeted by her wonderful mutant family including her fiancé Donnie. "Did you find everything you wanted?" Donnie asked his bride to be. "I did except for my something blue" replied April. Then Donnie said, "I think I have something that you may love that is perfect as your something blue." Donnie pulled out a box which had a pair of earrings that he made himself with blue gems. "Oh Donnie they're beautiful and you're right these are perfect to be my something blue. Thank you my love" April said to Donnie before she started kissing him.

Everyone was watching the soon to be married couple kissing. "Hey save it for your wedding day" Raph said out loud which caused Donnie and April to blush but they didn't care. They were both so happy that all the plans were done. All that was left was to wait until their wedding day and finally become husband and wife officially.

Author note: Horary for me I finished chapter 9. I'm so happy! The best part is its wedding time for my next chapter. I know all of you out there were wondering, "When the heck is princesspeach102 going to write the chapter when Donnie and April finally get married?" Well wait no longer because the next time I update my story there is going to be a wedding that may or may not make you cry tears of joy. As I keep telling you my wonderful readers I don't own TMNT and other characters associated with TMNT who are either part of the show or just fanfiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- April and Donnie's wedding day

After planning and making sure everything was in order the wedding was only two days away. "I can't believe it's almost our wedding day" April said to Donnie. "Same here April. I can't wait until I see you walking down the aisle" Donnie replied. Everyone in the lair loaded their stuff into the shellraiser, Maggie was safely buckled up in her little car seat and soon the drive was started. April's dad drove the party wagon with his sister riding shot gun. Before the drive April told her dad she wanted to show him something special. "What is it that you want me to see April?" Kirby asked his daughter. April pulled out the photo album that Leonardo found while he and his brothers were cleaning out the attic. Kirby looked through the album and couldn't believe his eyes. He was looking at pictures of his entire family including his late parents. He even saw some pictures of himself and Carol from when they were little. When Kirby came across the picture of himself with April as a child and his late wife it brought a tear to his eye. Kirby knew how much April's mom would have loved to see their daughter walk down the aisle. "It's ok dad. I miss her too" April said to her father wiping away his tears with a tissue. The drive to the farm house wasn't bad due to no traffic. Plus no other cars noticed a giant turtle driving a car that was equipped with weapons. They got there in no time flat. As soon as they arrived everyone got out of the cars and unloaded their stuff into the house. After the unpacking was done Donnie and April called everyone to the living room to have a final discussing before the wedding. "Ok everybody the guess will be arriving soon so it's best that we get the guest rooms ready right away" April said to her entire family. "We also need to set up the chairs and tables for the ceremony and the reception" Donnie replied.

Donnie gave everyone a job to do to help set up for the wedding and said, "Mikey since you're the DJ you're in charge of setting up your DJ booth." Mikey shouted loud, "I'm on it and I have someone to be my co DJ for your special day bro." "Who would that be?" Donnie asked his little brother. All of a sudden Mikey took out the little cooler with his mutated pet cat Ice Cream Kitty. "Ice Cream Kitty is my co DJ of course" Mikey proudly told his brother Donnie which he was fine with. "Raph I need you and Leo to set up the chairs for our guest." "We're on it Donnie" both Leo and Raph said together before getting started. "I'll help out with fixing up the guest bedrooms with everyone else." With that said everyone got started. Leo and Raph were done in no time setting up the chairs. It helps that since they are Ninjas who are pretty fast. All of a sudden while Mikey was setting up his DJ booth he heard a strange noise coming from the woods that was so loud that the whole family heard it too. "What the fuck was that noise?" Leo asked. "I don't know but let's finds out and kick some shell" replied Raph. The turtles got their weapons and went into the woods to see what made that strange noise. All of a sudden Mikey asked his brothers, "Yo guys do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Before his brothers could answer they saw two pairs of eyes looking right at them from behind a bush. The turtles and the two strangers started screaming like crazy. All of a sudden Leo shouted out, "ATTACK!" Before the turtles attacked the strangers from behind the bush they screamed, "STOP!" The two people who were hiding were Big Foot and the Finger.

"Oh My God it's you two. It's been a long time since we've seen you. How have you two been?" Donnie asked Big Foot and the Finger. "The Finger and Big Foot are doing well. I've stopped hunting Big Foot because I realized it was wrong to hurt a lady and I love her" said, The Finger. "Big Foot loves you too the Finger" Big Foot said before kissing the Finger. Next the Finger asked, "What brings you here?" Donnie told Big Foot and the Finger that he was getting married to April and that they had a daughter together and so on. "May Big Foot and the Finger come to your wedding too?" asked Big Foot. Donnie replied, "The more the merrier." Big Foot and the Finger thanked Donnie for inviting them and said their goodbyes before running off into the woods. After that the turtles went back to the house to finished setting up and telling everyone else what happened. Kirby couldn't believe that not only they met Big Foot but that Big Foot was a girl and that she was in love with an ex hunter who wore a shrunken head and called it his mama. But hey he wasn't judging since his daughter was about to marry a giant talking turtle.

Later on that day some of the guest started to show up. The first to show up was the turtles and April's old friend Casey Jones. They knew it was him because he came out of his car yelling out his famous battle call, "Goongala!" "Hey Casey how have you been and how's being a famous hockey player?" Raph asked his old friend. Casey said, "I'm doing just fine and being a famous player is fucking awesome! You should come to one of my games sometime." "Sure why not but I'll have to wear a disguise" replied Raph. Casey said his hellos to everyone including the soon to be married couple. Casey was happy for April but deep down he wished April was about to marry him and not Donnie. However Casey promised himself that he wasn't going to let April or anyone else know because that would ruin the wedding so he kept it to himself. After Casey arrived Slash, Leatherhead, Doctor Tyler Rockwell and Pigeon Pete who together made up the team the mighty mutanimals came with gifts for the soon to be married couple. Also joining this family event were some of April, Kirby and Carol's cousins who all of three of them were surprised to see after so many years. They were surprised by all the mutants and a bit freaked out. April had to calm her family down and tell him it was ok and just like them they are here for wedding. Plus April had to explain to her family that her husband to be and his brothers were mutant turtles. "Then one of April's cousins Sabrina O' Neil who was a circus star came up to her and said, "I've seen a lot of strange things during my circus days for example the bearded lady so to me I think of this as normal and everyone else should be ok with this too. Isn't that right everybody?" All of the other cousins agreed with Sabrina including Sabrina's baby sister Angie O Neil and wanted nothing but happiness for their cousin April.

After that April introduced her human cousins to her wonderful mutant turtle family and their rat father/Sensei. Angie thought that Mikey was cute so he winked at him which made him blush. The guest to arrive last but not least was Murakami San. "It's so good of you to come to my son and my new daughter's wedding" Master Splinter said to his blind friend. "Thank you for having me and for letting me be the one to prepare the grand feast" said Murakami San. April greeted Murakami San with respect and was happy that all of her guest could be here. That night Murakami San and Mikey made dinner together. It was like a preview dinner of what Donnie and April's wedding reception was going to be like because the food was delicious. The next day was the day before the wedding. April spent most of that day with her Aunt because it is considered bad luck for the groom to see his bride 24 hours before the wedding. As for Donnie he was with his brothers practicing his wedding vows. "You said your vows beautifully. There is no need to rehearse them" said his brother Leonardo who was the best man. Donatello felt better after what his oldest brother told him and was pumped to say his vows to April at the wedding tomorrow.

That night while everyone was asleep Donnie was wide awake because he was nervous. He needed some advice so he went to see Master Splinter. "What is troubling you my son?" Master Splinter asked his son. Donnie replied, "I'm happy that I'm finally getting married to the woman I love but I'm also a nervous wreck. I keep thinking I'm going to faint or mess up my wedding vows while I'm up there." "Donatello it's normal for the groom to be nervous before he marries the woman he loves. You waited for this day for a very long time. Just remember to take a deep breath and tell yourself I'm ready for this" said Master Splinter. "Your right thank you father" Donnie said to Master Splinter. Donnie went back to bed with a smile in his heart and excitement for his wedding day. The next day it was finally Donnie and April's wedding day. It was a beautiful fall day but it felt a little bit like summer because it was very warm outside. The leaves in the trees were turning into beautiful colors. All the guest were in attendance including Big Foot and the Finger who watched from a far because they didn't want to scare anyone. April's Aunt Carol helped her niece get ready by doing her hair, make up and nails. When Carol was done she called her brother Kirby to come see his daughter who was now a beautiful bride. Kirby couldn't believe how gorgeous April looked in her wedding dress. "He looked at his only daughter and said, "you look beautiful and your mother would be very proud of you if she was here." April thanked her father and was ready to walk down the aisle.

Leo, Mikey and Raph were all getting ready themselves and they were helping Donnie get ready as well for this wonderful day. "Relax Donnie you can do this. Soon you and April are going to be husband and wife. Plus we're all here for you. After all we're all your brothers and we love you" Said Leo. "Thanks bro and I love you guys too" said Donnie. All the guess were sitting at their seats waiting for the ceremony to start. Mikey was at his DJ booth with his pet Ice Cream Kitty and he said through the mic, "Hey everybody this is DJ Mikey with my co-host DJ Ice Cream Kitty at the wedding of my brother Donnie and his beautiful bride April O' Neil. Say something to the folks here at this beautiful event Ice Cream Kitty." "Meow" said his pet mutant cat. "Let's get this wedding started right now." Everyone who was in the wedding took their places. When the music started Leo and Raph were the first ones out because Leo was the best man and Raph was the co best man. They took their places next to their brother Donnie. Up next was Magdalene who was the flower girl. She was being pushed in her stroller by her great Aunt Carol who April named her maid of honor. Carol helped Maggie throw flower petals around the floor since she didn't want her great niece to eat them. Master Splinter was already up at the altar dressed in a fancy kimono he has been saving for a very special occasion. As soon as everyone took their places the guest stood up from their seats because it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. Mikey switched the music to the wedding march and next thing you know here comes the bride was playing.

With her veil covering her face and her father standing right next to her April was ready to walk down the aisle and finally marry the turtle of her dreams. It's traditional for the father of the bride to walk his daughter down the aisle on her wedding day and Kirby was of course happy to do it for his little girl. April was holding a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses while her father walked her down the aisle. Everyone thought April was beyond beautiful including her soon to be husband Donnie. As soon as April got to the altar which was decorated with flowers that were the same colors as the mask of her turtle family, Donnie lifted her veil revealing her face and Master Splinter was able to begin the ceremony. In his own words he said, "Welcome friends and family members. We are gathered here today to join my son Donatello Hamato and April O' Neil in holy matrimony. Before we continue the ceremony the bride and groom have written their own wedding vows that they would like to say to each other. "Who will read their vows first?" Asked Master Splinter. "I will go first" said Donnie. Then Donnie started reading his vows. "All my life I thought that I was never going to find true love because of the fact that I'm a mutant talking turtle. Then there was that night I saw you and your father walking down the street before you and father were captured by the kraang and I said to my brothers, "she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." I knew right then and there that I have fallen in love with you. We've been through so much together both good and bad. I never lost hope that one day you would love me back. Even though it took me awhile to tell you because of all the craziness that was happening in our lives it is worth it because we are together now and about to take step in our lives. I love you so much April and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as your husband along with our beautiful daughter Magdalene that god has blessed us both with."

April was in tears because of Donnie's beautiful vows. As for everyone else there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Then Master Splinter said, "April it's your turn." April started reading her wedding vows and said, "Donnie when I first met you and your brothers I admit that I was scared of you at first because it was the first time that I ever met a giant talking turtle. But when you guys risked your lives to save me and my dad from the kraang I had a change of heart and realized that you weren't scary after all. Even though you guys didn't get to rescue my father on the same night as me you eventually did rescue him and we were together again. All of you turtles became my friends but Donnie you have always been my very best friend and I guess I've always felt the closest to you because you're always the first one to jump and be at my side no matter what. You even forgave me when I was really angry at you guys for spilling the mutagen all over the City causing my dad to turn into a mutant bat which I'm happy that he has been cured thanks to you. When you confess your feeling for me that night I realized that I can't believe it took me three years to finally realize that I love you so much and being with you is all I've ever wanted. You were even there for me throughout my whole pregnancy when we were both freaking out that we were going to become parents. Nothing would make me happier then to become your wife on our wonderful wedding day." After April finished reading her vows Donnie was also in tears because he was touched by April's words and so was their guest. Then Master Splinter said to everybody, "Donatello and April would like to sing a love song together that they have chosen for this special day. The song is called "Love will find a way from Disney's The Lion King 2." Mikey ran over to hand Donnie and April each a microphone and April was the first to start singing.

April: "In a perfect world, one we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart I know love will find a way anywhere I go I'm home and if you are there beside me like dark turning into day somehow we'll come through now that I found you. Love will find a way.

Donnie: "I was so afraid but I've realized love is never wrong so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes."

April and Donnie singing together: "And if only they could feel it too the happiness I feel with you. They'd know love will find a way anywhere we go we're home. If we are there together like dark turning into day somehow we'll come through now that I've found you. Love will find away. I know love will find a way!"

When April and Donnie were finished singing everyone was clapping for them. Then Master Splinter continued on where he left off and said, "If there is anyone here today who thinks this couple shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody had a reason to say why Donnie and April shouldn't be getting married today so Master Splinter continued to perform the ceremony and asked Donnie, "Do you Donatello take this woman April O' Neil to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer for better or worse in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do" said Donnie. Then Master Splinter asked April, "Do you April O' Neil take my son Donatello to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold for richer or poorer for better or worse in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" April replied "I do." "May I have the rings please?" Master Splinter asked. Leo and Carol gave the happy couples the rings which Donnie also made himself because he wanted his wedding ring to be big enough to fit his finger. April put Donnie's wedding ring on his finger and Donnie put April's wedding ring on her finger. After that Master Splinter said, "By the power invested in me I know pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." With that said Donnie kissed April for the first time as her husband. All of their guest were clapping and crying tears of joy for the happy couple. Then Mikey said, "Introducing for the first time Donatello and April Hamato. Give a big hand for this newlywed couple" which everyone did.

Later on that evening everyone was partying and eating the food Murakami San prepared for all to enjoy. He even made the turtle's favorite pizza gyoza. Everyone was having the best time. Leo eventually went up on stage to give a speech since he was the best man. Leo said, "today was a wonderful and special day for two people that I care about every much my brother Donnie and my new sister April. When Donnie asked me to be his best man I was touched and honored. "I've always believe that Donnie would one day find true love and someday I hope to find true love myself. After all anyone can find their other half. It just takes time and it can happen for anyone of us out there. To the bride and groom who I love very much. May you both have a long and happy marriage." April and Donnie hugged their brother Leo and thanked him for his speech. The reception went on for a while because everyone was having a ball even Raph who got a little drunk because he had one too many drinks but he didn't do anything stupid. "Will the newlyweds please come to the dance floor to have their first dance s husband and wife?" Mikey said on the microphone. "May I have this dance Mrs. Hamato?" Donnie asked his new wife April. "Of Course Mr. Hamato" April said to her new husband Donnie. When Mikey started the music Leo, Raph and Mikey recognized that song. It was the same one they were playing when they were celebrating the first time they saved the world from the kraang. Donnie and April even did that same dance that was almost like the chicken dance.

Eventually everyone joined them on the dance floor and danced the night away. Pictures were taken of this special day to remember forever. After that April threw the bouquet which one of her cousins caught. The cousin who caught it was her Sabrina's little sister Angie who was around the same age as April. It's traditional for the bride to throw the bouquet and who ever catches it is believed to be the next one to get married. Donnie sat April down to remove the garter from her leg and threw it just like when April threw the bouquet. All the guys were trying to catch it but in the end it was Mikey who got lucky. Both Mikey and Angie looked at each other and blush because they both caught the things that predicted who was getting married next and yet they barely knew each other. "So I can have your number so I can call you sometime?" Mikey asked Angie. "Sure why not" Angie said and they both exchanged phone numbers. This was a wedding nobody would ever forget.

Author's note: Yes world this is chapter ten of my story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. Most of you may be wondering is this the end of my story? No it's not. I would like to write a few more chapters of my fanfiction before I end it. For example the honey moon. I thank anyone out there who has been reading my little story. I included the song Love Will Find a Way from Disney's The Lion King 2 which is the sequel to The Lion King. The reason for this was because I love that song so much. I listened to that song a lot before I told the guy that I'm engaged to how much I love him and I was happy that he felt the same way and still does to this day. As I said before I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or the characters associated with them. I also don't own anything to do with Disney or the song Love Will find a Way. I just want to write an awesome fanfiction for all of you out there who are TMNT fans and are big fans of April and Donatello being a couple. The Disney song was a bonus because I'm also a big Disney fan. Stay tune because I'll be writing my next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: For this next chapter it may contain things that are for mature readers only. If you're not a mature reader then don't read this chapter. This is after all the honey moon chapter and if any of you out there are married, going to get married or know someone who is married or about to be you know what happens when newlyweds go on their honey moon.

Chapter 11- Honey Moon Time

The wedding was over and all of April and Donnie's guest have gone home except for the turtles, Master Splinter, April's dad and Aunt. They all stood behind to clean up the mess. Even though there was a big mess it didn't take long to clean up. After all April O' Neil was married to a ninja whose brothers are also ninjas that are really fast. After the cleanup was completed April and Donnie decided they wanted to open up their wedding presents from all of their guest that came to the wedding. "Open this present first it's from me" Mikey excitedly exclaimed. Mikey's present was wrapped up in orange paper. In fact all of the presents to Donnie and April from Leo, Raph and Mikey were wrapped up in wrapping paper that matched the color of their masks. April and Donnie opened Mikey's present first and inside the box was a beautiful picture frame that contained a photo of the whole entire family. "I thought it would be nice for you guys to have since you're going to move out of the lair after your honey moon that way whenever you two miss us you can look at this picture and think of all of us" said, Mikey. "You're so sweet Mikey and thank you" said April while hugging her youngest turtle brother in law. "Let's see whose present should we open next? How about Raph's?" Donnie and April said together. "Sure why not" Raph said handing the newlyweds their present. Raph had given them him and her robes in each of their favorite colors. April's robe was yellow and the word her was in purple and Donnie's robe was in purple with the word him in yellow. "Thanks Raph this is an awesome gift" Donnie said to his second oldest brother.

The next present to be opened was from Leo. "Here I hope that you like it" said Leo. As soon as the happy couple opened Leo's gift they saw that he had given them a beautiful dinnerware set that contained matching plates, cups, bowls, forks, spoons, and knives. "Leo this is beautiful. We're going to use it often especially during the holidays. "Thank you so much" April and Donnie said to Leo. The newlyweds opened up more presents from their other wedding guest. They got things for their new home such as pots and pans, bath towels that were also one of those him and her sets, a fancy looking spice rack and so on. April's dad Kirby gave his daughter and new son in law his wedding present for each of them. Kirby gave Donnie a Special Edition copy of Albert Einstein's biography with all of his equations and theories included. "Mr. O' Neil this is amazing thank you so much" Donnie said to his new father in law. Kirby replied, "your welcome Donnie and since we're family you can call me Kirby or dad." Then Donnie said, "Thanks dad." Kirby's gift to April was an antique jewelry box. "I've seen this before. It used to belong to my mother. I thought it was lost forever" April exclaimed. "I found it while I was trying to think of a present for you. It was located in a box of your mother's things. Before you were born your mom told me that if we were blessed with a girl she would want you to have this just like when her mother gave it to her" Kirby told his daughter. A tear fell from April's eye while hugging her dad and thanked him for his present. April's Aunt Carol gave Donnie and April a wedding album for them to put their wedding pictures in which Donnie and April couldn't wait to fill up. Last but not least was Master Splinter's present. "For my son Donatello and my new daughter April I present to you my wedding gift from me" Master Splinter told the happy couple while handing it to them. Donnie and April opened the present from Master Splinter and inside of the box were beautiful kimonos for Donnie, April and of course their daughter Magdalene. "Master Splinter they're absolutely beautiful. Thank you from the bottom of our hearts" the newlywed said giving him a big hug.

After Donnie and April opened up all of the presents they put most of them away in the house and started packing for their honey moon. While they were packing their bags Mikey wrote just married on the back window of the shell raiser while Raph tied strings of tin cans to the bumper. When the couple were done packing they loaded their stuff into the shellraiser and were ready to go on their honey moon. Then Donnie asked his brothers, "Guys while we're on our honey moon could you watch over Maggie for us?" "Of course bro. Anything for you. We love our niece very much" replied Mikey which the other turtles and Master Splinter agreed to. Since April and Donnie were driving to Florida in the shellraiser the other turtles and Master Splinter all rode with Kirby and Carol in the party wagon. This time Carol drove and Kirby was riding shotgun. The newlyweds said their goodbyes to their family before they drove off to Florida for their honey moon.

The drive was a bit long. April and Donnie took turns driving. They both drove nonstop except to stop for gas or if one of them had to go to the bathroom. When they finally got to April's Aunt's beach house the newlyweds were thrilled and a bit tired. But nothing was going to stop them from what they were planning to do that night. Donnie and April unloaded their stuff into the beach house. They were so happy to finally be alone for the next two weeks as husband and wife. When night time fell April told Donnie that she had a surprise for him. "What's my surprise?" Donnie asked his wife April. She replied, "You'll see" which made Donnie feel like he was on pins and needles but in a good way. April went into the bathroom to change into a sexy yellow lingerie that was very revealing and it had a fluffy feather border that she knew would tickle Donnie pink with excitement. April walked to the bedroom and called to Donnie, "Surprise my darling husband. Look what I got on." Donnie's eyes bugged out just a cartoon character's seeing his wife dressed like that which he loved. Donnie scooped up April in his arms and started kissing her with so much love and passion. He put her down on the bed while still kissing her deeply. Donnie's hands were wondering her body. He loved how soft and smooth April's skin was. Every time Donnie touched April it made her moan and April would want him to keep touching her because she loved it.

"I love what you're wearing April" Donnie said to his wife. "That's because I want you to take it off soon" replied April. Then Donnie said, "Why Mrs. Hamato you are a very naughty girl. Do I have to punish you?" April replied, "Maybe." With that said Donnie got an idea. He asked April if he can tie her up to do naughty things to her which April agreed to. Donnie got some bed sheets that they weren't using and tied April's hands to the rail of the bed. April was excited to know what he was going to do to her. Donnie got on top of April and started to play with her soft breast. Donnie loved how April was moaning with delight while he continued to play with her breast. He stroked his hands up and down her sides which tickled April but she didn't mind. After that April said to Donnie, "I'm ready for you to make love to me for the first time as your wife." Donnie replied, "You got it my love" and with that said he lifted up her lingerie and started kissing her while letting his penis go into her. April started breathing heavily and moaning. Donnie was rubbing her back trying to calm April down while making love to her. Eventually Donnie untied April because she wanted to tie Donnie up to the bed while making love to him which Donnie was ok with. When April was done tying Donnie to the bed she kissed him in places that made him want more while making love. Later on April untied Donnie and they kept having sex all night until they fell asleep in each other's arm both very happy and satisfy.

Author's Note: This is chapter 11 of my fanfiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. As I said before I began this chapter contains a lot of mature things for mature readers only. If you're not a mature reader don't read this and wait until the next chapter of my story. I'll be updating soon so stay tune.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Babysitting short stories part one Maggie's Day Out with Mikey

While the happy couple were on their honey moon Leo, Raph and Mikey promised to watch over Maggie. They loved their little niece very much and made sure she was well taken care of. While Leo and Raph were busy sparring in the Dojo Mikey was playing video games when all of a sudden he heard his niece crying from her crib. Since Mikey didn't want to interrupt his older brothers he decided to go check on Maggie. Mikey lifted the crib bars down and picked up his crying niece. Trying to sooth his niece Mikey told her, "It's ok Maggie. Uncle Mikey is here. No more crying little dudette." Mikey checked to his if Maggie needed a fresh diaper which she did. Apparently Maggie made a big mess in her diaper which grossed Mikey out but he knew what to do thanks to April teaching him and his brothers how to change a diaper. Mikey found the extra diapers in Donnie and April's room along with wipes and extra baby clothes. Mikey laid Maggie down the changing table and took off her poopy filled diaper. The smell almost made Mikey puke but her got over it and threw out the soiled diaper. "If people think the sewers smell bad they should try smelling my niece's dirty diaper" Mikey thought to himself. Mikey cleaned Maggie's bottom and put on diaper rash cream because Maggie had a little diaper rash on her bottom. Mikey put a fresh diaper on Maggie which made her feel better. "I'm glad that you have a fresh diaper. I think we should go for a walk would you like that?" Mikey asked his baby niece. Maggie's response was a little squeal followed by a smile. "I'll take that as a yes" Mikey said to Maggie.

Mikey asked his brothers if he can go out with Maggie for a little while. At first Leo and Raph weren't so sure about the idea of Mikey and their niece going out alone without them. "Do you really think we should allow this?" Raph asked Leo. "Even though Mikey is a big goof ball he cares for Maggie just as much as we do so let's give him a chance" Leo replied. "Thank guys I won't let you both down" Mikey told his brothers. Before Mikey left with Maggie Leo told Mikey to pack her baby bag with everything she'll need which Mikey did. After that Mikey took out his hollo watch that his brother Donnie invented to make him look human. He didn't turn it on until after he and Maggie were out of the lair and on the surface. Mikey had Maggie scrapped to his back while holding her stroller which lucky for him wasn't too heavy. Mikey put his niece in her stroller and started their walk. Mikey thought it would be fun to go to the Park with Maggie so off to the nearest baby park they both went. When they got there Mikey took Maggie out of her stroller, put her on the baby swing and started pushing her. Maggie was smiling and laughing and they were both having a good time. All of a sudden Mikey pushed his niece too high and she flew into the air. "OMG MAGGIE I'LL CATCH YOU!" Mikey screamed while jumping in midair catching his niece. After Mikey caught Maggie he checked to see if she was ok. Maggie was fine and was laughing at what just happened. "I'm never pushing you that high on any kind of playground swing again. Also let's not tell your parents and your other uncles what just happened ok?" Mikey told his niece.

Mikey had to calm himself down first before continuing his day out with Maggie. When he was finally calm Mikey continuing playing with Maggie. They went down the slide together a couple of times which they both enjoyed. Later on Maggie was getting hungry so Mikey gave her a bottle which he remembered to pack and he had himself a pizza sandwich for lunch. After Maggie finished her bottle Mikey and Maggie continued their walk around the park and all of a sudden Mikey spotted a table where a Park worker was doing Arts and Crafts activities with babies that were with their parents or babysitters. "That looks like fun let's check it out" Mikey said while going over to the Arts and Crafts table with Maggie. The park worker got up to Mikey and said, "Welcome to the arts and crafts table. My name is Judy and today we are painting picture frames and when they are dried there is a photo booth right next to me for you take your picture and put in the finished frame." Mikey replied, "that's awesome my niece and I can't wait to get started." Judy gave both Mikey and Maggie each a picture frame to paint with washable finger paint that was provided. Mikey was excited to be doing fun and messy with his niece. Maggie tipped her little hand in a can of pink finger paint and started spreading it all over the frame. She even rubbed some paint on her Uncle Mikey's face which Mikey thought it was funny. Mikey painted his frame all sort of colors in the same messy style Maggie was doing. Maggie added a little bit of purple paint as well to her frame making look extra girly and cute. Mikey liked the colors Maggie used since he thought of pink and purple as princess colors which is what Maggie is to Mikey and his brothers their little princess.

When Mikey and Maggie were done painting somehow they both managed to get finger paint all over themselves which Judy thought it was funny. "Here is a wet wipe to clean the paint off your hands" Judy said offering Mikey. "Thanks but if it's ok with you I want my niece and I to take our pictures covered in this finger paint for laughs" Mikey told Judy. "Of course sir. Please step into the photo booth to take your pictures which are free by the way" Judy said to Mikey. While Judy was cleaning up the mess Maggie turned off his hollo watch by mistake which made Mikey freak out but at the same time he thought he should take his picture as his real self a mutant turtle with his niece Maggie. After both pictures were taken they were still developing so Judy didn't see Mikey in his true form and Mikey turned his hollo watch back on before leaving the photo booth. Mikey thanked Judy for the fun activity, took the pictures and the frames, put Maggie back in stroller and headed for home. When Mikey and Maggie returned to the lair Leo asked his youngest brother, "Did you have a good time on your outing with Maggie?" Mikey answered, "Yes we did. We went to the park and played for a while, had lunch and did a fun arts and crafts activity which is why we are covered in finger paint." Then Raph said, "It's good that two you had fun and maybe you're not such a goof ball after all." Mikey showed his brothers the picture frames he and Maggie painted along with the pictures they took. Mikey told his brothers that Maggie turned off his hollo watch by mistake but he got the pictures before they were fully developed so the person running the photo booth didn't see them. Leo and Raph were relieved by what Mikey said because who knows what would of happened if anyone saw a giant mutant turtle with a baby.

Since both Maggie and Mikey were covered in finger paint Mikey knew it was bath time for the both of them. Mikey took off Maggie's paint covered clothes and put them in the laundry basket to be washed. Then Mikey turned on the water and put some bubbles in the tub. Maggie loved bubbles as much as her Uncle Mikey so they took a bubble bath together. After their bath Mikey and Maggie got out of the tub and dried off. Mikey put on a clean pair of Pajamas on Maggie, fed her dinner and put her to bed for the night. "Good night little dudette sweet dreams and remember that Uncle Mikey loves you" Mikey told his niece, kissed her cheek before she fell asleep. Before Mikey went to bed himself he put the pictures in the nice frames that he and Maggie made and smiled at those pictures remembering how much fun they had today and will always treasure the special day they had together forever.

Author's Note: For fun I thought I would write little short stories of each of Maggie's uncles and other family members spending time with this sweet little baby girl as part of my main fanfiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. Of course I will get back to April and Donnie's honey moon when I'm done with these fun little stories. I hope you liked what I wrote and I will be updating soon so stay tune and wait for my next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 –Babysitting short stories part two Raph bonds with Maggie

Ever since Magdalene was born Raph has always felt close to his little niece. He loved her dearly and when Raph held her for the first time after she was born he promised himself that no matter what he wouldn't cry but he did anyway. Raph never liked to show his sensitive side because he wanted to keep his reputation as the tough guy. One day while Mikey was skate boarding in the sewers and Leo was off doing some special training with Master Splinter it was just him and Maggie alone together for the day. Raph took Maggie with him while he was doing his work outs because he didn't want his niece to be alone in her crib. He placed her in this baby chair that was given to Donnie and April as a present for their baby. "Ok Maggie I'm going to show you how I punch out this punching bag that way when you're older you can do it too" Raph said to Maggie. Then Raph started punching his punching bag as hard as he could and Maggie watched with curiosity. Raph also started kicking the bag as well and pretended it was a member of the purple dragons giving the bad guy a major butt whooping. All of a sudden Raph punched the bag so hard that it swung to one side and came back swinging so hard that the punching bag hit Raph and knocked him down. Maggie laughed when the punching bag decided to punch back. Raph got up from the floor, picked up Maggie from her little baby chair and said to her, "I like to see you try it without getting knocked down." So Raph held Maggie next to the punching bag and she started hitting and kicking it with her little baby hands and feet. "That's my girl. Show that punching bag who's the boss" Raph told Maggie even though what Maggie was doing didn't have any effect but at the same time Raph believed in encouraging his niece and knew that one day she would be able to punch and kick the punching bag for real. Plus he thought it was cute watching Maggie try.

After the work out Raph brought Maggie with him to go get something to eat. Raph warmed up a pizza for himself and fed Maggie some baby food which got all over her face but not on her clothes. After they had lunch both Raph and Maggie went over to the living room to watch TV. Raph was flipping through channels because there was nothing good on until he came across a channel that had a wrestling match on. He decided to watch wrestling with his niece and while the match was going on one of the wrestlers climbed up on the ropes, jumped up in the air and landed on the other wrestler pinning him to the ground. Maggie looked at the match with much excitement then Ralph got an idea. "Ok Maggie let's see if you can try to pin me down just like the wrestlers on TV" Raph told his niece. He laid down on the floor while holding his niece and pretended they were wrestlers. Maggie was giggling at the game she and her Uncle were playing. "Oh no the Mighty Baby has pinned me and now I'm going to lose! Raph said while pretending to be defeated by his niece. After Raph lost his pretend wrestling match to Maggie she gave her big tough Uncle a kiss on his cheek which made Raph's heart melt and he said, "Aw I love you too Mighty Baby" and kissed his niece on her cute little face. After that Raph and Maggie laid down on the couch and cuddled for a while before they took an afternoon nap together.

Author's Note: This is part two of the babysitting short stories. I decided to make this one about big tough Uncle Raphael and the little baby girl who this tough turtle guy can't get enough of and loves with all of his heart. I hope anyone who read this likes it. I'll be updating Teenage Mutant Ninja Family very soon so stay tune.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 –Babysitting short stories part three Uncle Leo, Maggie and Space Heroes

Since Donnie and April went on their honey moon their daughter Magdalene has been staying in the lair with her uncles Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and her grandfather Master Splinter. They all loved Donnie and April's child so much and always made sure she was well taken care of. One day Leo was watching Space Heroes with Magdelene as they always do together when he saw a commercial that said, "Premiering this Friday night Space Heroes the movie will be on channel 100 at 7:00pm sharp DON'T MISS IT!" When the commercial was over Leo had the biggest dorkest grin on his face. Leo has always been a huge Space Heroes fan as long as he can remember. When Leo found out that his niece loved to watch Space Heroes as much as he did that made him extremely happy and proud. "What do you think Maggie you and me should watch Space Heroes the movie on Friday night?" Leo asked his niece. Her response was a smile and pointing at the TV. Leo marked down the night of the movie on his calendar and told his brothers Raph and Mikey that he and Maggie were going to watch Space Heroes the movie and that he wanted the TV on Friday night. His brothers who dared not to mess with Leo and his favorite show were fine with it.

Leo counted down the days until Friday night when it was time for him and Maggie to watch Space Heroes the movie. He even got the same Space Heroes uniforms as Captain Ryan for himself and a baby size one for Maggie to wear. Before the movie started Leo thought to himself, "I should tape this movie that way I can enjoy it whenever I want with my sweet little niece or by myself if I want to." Leo popped in a blank tape he had in his bedroom into the VCR and hit the record button as soon the movie started. Maggie giggled every time when Captain Ryan would slap one of his crew mates. While Leo and Maggie were watching Space Heroes the movie Mikey and Raph came out of their rooms because they were super bore and they asked Leo, "Can we watch the Space Heroes movies with you guys for a while?" Leo answered, "Sure why not. Come sit with us on the couch." Mikey and Raph sat down on the couch next to their older brother and watched the movie until they both got bore and went to their rooms for the night. Leo was glad that he did the smart thing by taping the movie because he had to prepare Maggie's bottle and change her diaper. Before the movie was over it was getting late and Leo noticed his niece was getting very sleepy. "I believe it's bedtime for this little space cadet. What do you think Cadet Maggie?" Leo asked his niece. His response from the tired baby was a big yawn which was Leo's cue to put her to bed. After the movie was over Leo turned off the VCR and the TV, took out the tape and put a label on the video tape. Leo was tired himself but before he went to bed Leo walked up to his niece's crib and quietly said, "thanks for watching Space Heroes the Movie with me" and gave Maggie a good night kiss.

Author's Note: This is part three of babysitting short stories. I'm almost done with them and then I'll be getting back to the newlyweds on their honey moon. Eventually my story of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family will end but not just yet. After all I wouldn't want to disappoint any of you who have been reading my fanfiction since the beginning. Stay tune I'll be updating soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 –Babysitting Short Stories Part Four Play time with Maggie and her Jiichan.

Master Splinter was meditating in the Dojo as always and during his meditation period he was thinking how lucky he has been to be blessed with a beautiful granddaughter. He loved Magdalene very much and promised his sweet grandchild that he'll love and protect her always. His sons Leo, Raph and Mikey were on a team training mission and the newlyweds were still on their honey moon so it was just Maggie and Master Splinter for the day. "It's been a while since I've looked after a baby" Master Splinter said to his granddaughter. The last time Splinter took care of a baby was when his daughter Miwa was born. Plus he raised the turtles as his own sons after they were mutated because of the kraang and their mutagen. "Would you like your Jiichan to play with you my sweet child?" Master Splinter asked his granddaughter. Maggie smiled at her grandfather and off Splinter went to get some toys for them to play with together. Master Splinter brought back some of the toys from Maggie's toy box such as a little toy piano, her favorite purple stuffed turtle that her Grandpa Kirby gave her and other little toys babies around Maggie's age like to play with. Maggie and Master Splinter sat down on the floor of the Dojo and started to play together. While playing with his granddaughter Master Splinter remembered when his sons were babies and how much fun he had playing with them and their toys. In fact he even saved their babies toys from when they were little. Splinter picked up Maggie and said, "Come my sweet grandchild. I'm going to show you the toys your father and uncles used to play with when they were babies just like you." Splinter took out the box where he kept his sons old toys. It was a little bit dusty so Splinter wiped off the dust before opening the box. He opened the box and showed Maggie her father and uncle's baby toys which Maggie wanted to play with because when she looked at them Maggie does this thing when she wants something Maggie points to the object of her desire and babbles a lot. It was her way of saying, "I want that please."

Master Splinter took out his sons old toys for Maggie to play with. Each of Maggie's uncles and her dad had a favorite toy they loved to play with. There was an old stuffed bunny that belonged to Maggie's uncle Mikey, a big round bouncy ball that was Maggie's uncle Leo's toy, a race car which was Raph's toy and the number blocks which was Donnie's childhood toy. Splinter told his granddaughter, "these toys were your father and uncle's favorite and I don't think they wouldn't mind if you play with them." With that said Master Splinter and Maggie started to play with the old toys. Splinter loved seeing his granddaughter laugh and play with these toys. Even though he never got the chance to love, raise and play with his own daughter he gained four sons and he made sure he was involved in their lives while they were growing up and wanted to show that much love to Maggie as well. "Do you like playing with these toys Magdalene?" Splinter asked his granddaughter while she was stacking her dad's old number blocks. From her smiling he knew that was a yes. Splinter and Maggie were playing with the toys for so long that he didn't see or hear his sons come home from their team training mission. "Master Splinter we're back" Leo called out to his Sensei/father. Master Splinter picked up Maggie from the floor and said, "Welcome home my sons. I hope everything went well today." Leo replied, "The team training mission went just fine. Did you and Maggie have fun together?" "We did have fun together and I brought out something for Magdalene to play with from your childhood my sons. Please come with me" Splinter told his sons. When they all got to the Dojo Leo, Raph and Mikey saw their old toys and had big smiles on their faces because they were so happy that their father saved their old toys from when they were little. Then Mikey said, "come on bros let's play with Maggie and these toys together. With that said Leo, Raph and Mikey joined in on the fun. Master Splinter smiled at his sons playing with his granddaughter and promised himself that he'll always treasure every time Maggie has play time with her Jiichan.

Author's Note: This is the fourth and final part of Babysitting short stories which is part of my fanfiction. I wanted to make this babysitting short story as cute as possible. For the next chapter or two depending how long I want to make it I will be going back to April and Donnie still honey mooning before they come back home and prepare to move out of the lair. I'll be updating Teenage Mutant Ninja Family soon so stay tune. One more thing for anyone who doesn't know what Jiichan means it's the Japanese word for Grandpa.


	16. Chapter 16

Before I write the next chapter to Teenage Mutant Ninja Family I would like to apologize to all of my readers/fans out there if they noticed a couple of chapters that were deleted. Apparently I learned that I uploaded the wedding chapter twice and since everything was out of order which is how I saw it I decided to delete and reload chapters 9 through 15 all over again this time in the correct order. They are back up and again I'm sorry about what happened. Any way here is the next chapter to my fanfiction. ENJOY!

Chapter 16 –Donnie and April's beach picnic

A few days had passed since Donnie and April tied the knot and went to Florida for their honey moon. Since April's aunt beach house was on a beach nobody knew about Donnie was happy to be able to walk around in the day time without the risk of being seen. One morning April woke up and stared at her sleeping handsome turtle prince. She was thinking to herself, "I'm such a lucky woman to be married to such a wonderful turtle… no wait a wonderful man." April wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a good morning kiss which woke up her turtle prince. Donnie started kissing April back with so much love and passion. He let his hand wonder around April's body because Donnie loved how soft April's skin was. To Donnie it was like touching silk. The happy couple couldn't get enough of each other because that is how deeply in love they were with each other. "Good morning my handsome prince" April greeted her husband. "Good morning to you too my beautiful princess" Donnie said to his wife. They both got out of bed to get dressed and to enjoy another wonderful day of their honey moon. "Hey April I have a wonderful idea what we can do today. Let's have a picnic on the beach" Donnie told April. Her reply was, "that's a great idea!" With that said April started preparing a picnic basket. Donnie helped out but he wasn't much of a cook because he thought his wife April and his little brother Mikey were better than him when it came to preparing food. Donnie finished preparing the picnic basket while April went into the bed room to change into her bathing suit. "I wonder what kind of bathing suit my darling wife will be wearing today?" Donnie asked himself. A few minutes later April called Donnie and said, "Oh Donnie look at I'm wearing." Donnie turned around and saw April in sexy yellow bikini which made him start drooling all over her but not literally because that's disgusting. "Why Mrs. Hamato you're looking extra smoking hot" Donnie said to April. "Why thank you Mr. Hamato. I picked this out just for you" said April. The couple got into the habit of calling each other Mr. and Mrs. Hamato whenever they turned each other on.

As bad as Donnie wanted to scoop up April in his arms and do who knows what to her in the bed room but he thought to himself, "that can wait until later." After that Donnie and April with the picnic basket in hand headed down to the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day. It was hot outside so it was perfect beach weather. April and Donnie set up their little picnic and were enjoying each other's company. Then Donnie asked April, "Do you want to take a swim?" April replied ok." She took Donnie by the hand and off they went to swim together. The water was cold at first which is how it normally is for people who try to go swimming at the beach or the pool but Donnie and April got used to it after a few minutes. The happy couple were having so much fun together. April started splashing Donnie a little for laughs. "Hey cut it out April!" Donnie said to April while laughing. "Make me Donnie Boy" April dared her husband. "Ok it's on now" Donnie said as he began to chase April around the beach. While Donnie was chasing April around the beach they were both laughing at their fun little game they were playing. Since Donnie was a ninja he was pretty fast and caught April in a flash. "Gotcha" Donnie said to April when he finally caught her. "Oh no you have caught me" April playfully said. Then Donnie told her, "that's right and now you're going to get it" and started tickling April's belly. "HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHE THAT REALLY TICKLES!" April said while giggling like crazy. "Do you give up?" Donnie asked his giggling wife. "HEHEHEHE YES HAHAHAHA I GIVE UP!" April said through her laugher. Donnie stopped tickling April and let her calm down before she was able to speak without giggling. "You're a very silly turtle you know that don't you?" April asked Donnie. "Yes but I'm your silly turtle" Donnie answered April. After they finished their little game they went back to their picnic spot and ate the lunch they brought with them. April made different kinds of sandwiches including a pizza sandwich she learned how to make from her youngest turtle brother in law Mikey.

When they were done eating Donnie and April waited a bit before going swimming again. During that time April and Donnie were talking about how great it was that they were finally married and spending their lives together. Then Donnie asked his wife, "April I know this is weird to bring this up since we are on our honey moon but do you want to go to College soon?" "I do Donnie but I think I'll go to College online or the local Community College in the town which isn't far from my family's old farmhouse because I want to be with you and our child as much as possible and don't worry about bringing the subject up about my education because I've been thinking about it for a little while now" Answered April. Donnie was happy to hear April say that because he wanted April to be the educated woman she always wanted to be. When the couple were done talking they both back into the water to take another swim and splash around. After their second swim Donnie and April got out of the water. Donnie took out a towel for each of them but he wrapped up April first because he was concerned that if April didn't dry off she would catch a cold. While April was drying herself off Donnie wrapped his arms around her in a loving way. "I love you so much my beautiful wife. I'm so glad that we're here together" Donnie told April. "I love you too Donnie and it makes me happy we are spending our lives together" April replied before she and Donnie started kissing each other.

Before the happy couple packed up their picnic they decided to watch the sun set. They sat down together admiring how beautiful the sun is when it sets and the sky when it starts to get a little dark. Donnie and April went back to the beach house after watching the sun set. When they walked in April called her loving mutant turtle brothers in law and her father in law to check on Maggie. She was happy to hear that she and Donnie's child were doing just fine and they can't wait until to see every one when they come home. The proud parents even spoke to Maggie on the phone and they both said, "We love and miss you our precious child and we can't wait to see you. Be a good for your uncles and your grandpa." Maggie's response was a cute little squeal which made April and Donnie laugh and put a smile on their faces. After hanging up the phone April wanted to take a shower which Donnie joined her because he wanted to remove April's bikini himself. After their relaxing shower the happy couple got out put clothes on and Donnie tried his best to make dinner for the both of them. April was delighted that Donnie was cooking for them both and he even did a good job on what he was making which was a grilled chicken pizza. "This is delicious Donnie" April said while eating a slice. "Thanks April. I wanted to try my hands at cooking and it turns out I'm a pretty decent cook but I've always enjoyed yours and Mikey's cooking a lot more than my own" Donnie told April.

When dinner was over they washed the dishes together before heading to the living room to watch TV. While Donnie and April were watching TV April fell asleep on Donnie's lap because she was so tired from their fun day. Donnie carried his wife to bed and tucked her in. He was tired himself so Donnie decided to go to bed too since it was late. "He kissed his wife good night, wrapped his arms around April and fell into a peaceful slumber for the night.

Author's Note: This is Chapter 16. Yay for me for coming this far. As I said before I'm sorry about all the confusion. I promise to double check to make sure I don't upload the same chapters twice. I hope everyone is enjoying my little fanfiction. I'll write my next chapter soon so stay tune for the next update.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 –A trip to the amusement park.

April and Donnie were having so much fun during their two week honey moon. Before it was time for them to go back to New York April found a flyer while she and Donnie took a drive into town to see if there were any events going on that they could do together. Donnie remembered to bring his hollo watch with him that way he'll appear human instead of a giant talking mutant turtle. April liked Donnie's human form but she loved Donnie more as himself. "Look Donnie there is a new amusement park that opened today. I think we should go and have some fun" said, April. Donnie replied, "I've never been to an amusement park before." "Then we have to go that way you'll know what it's like" April said to Donnie. With that said, April and Donnie drove to the new amusement park which was called Fun Time. Since they got their early there was no line to buy a ticket to get into the park. "What would you like to do first?" April asked her husband. Donnie answered, "I would like to go on a roller coaster." Then April said, "Ok let's go" and off they went to the roller coaster known as the screamer. There was already some people waiting online but lucky for the happy couple the line moved pretty fast and in no time it was their turn to go on the screamer. April and Donnie got even luckier because they were able to sit front row. "I'm so excited Donnie. I love roller coasters!" April excitedly told her husband. "Why is that?" Donnie asked April. She answers, "It's because of the first drop which gets me excited the most!"

Donnie became a bit nervous because of what April said but he wanted to do this for her and to gain the experience of riding a roller coaster. All of a sudden the roller coaster car starts moving very slowly. "Um April are roller coasters always this slow at the beginning?" Donnie asked his wife April. April answered, "Yes but wait until you see what happens next." Donnie wanted to know what was going to happen next but before he could ask the train car made it to the top and out of nowhere dropped down at the speed of light. Donnie screamed to the top of his lungs because of that first drop. He was also freaking out since this was his first time on a roller coaster. As for April she was having a blast because she loved a good roller coaster. The roller coaster twisted and turn. It even went upside down which freaked out Donnie even more. When the ride was over April asked Donnie, "How did you like your first roller coaster ride?" Donnie answered, "I thought the scariest thing in the world was fighting the kraang because it was up to my brothers and I to save New York and the world from Earth becoming the new Dimension X. Defeating the kraang is nothing compare to what just happened and yet that was awesome!" April was happy that Donnie enjoyed his first ride on a roller coaster.

The next ride the newlyweds went on was the bumper cars. Donnie and April each got into their own car which by luck was in their favorite colors yellow for April and purple for Donnie. Both of them started driving and all of the other riders were bumping into each other including Donnie and April. They were laughing because of all the fun they were having. Donnie even tried to drive fast enough to avoid April bumping her bumper car into his but no luck. After the bumper cars they visited the fun house which had a hall of mirrors that made anyone look different just by standing in front of it. "Look at me April my head looks bigger" Donnie said while laughing at his reflection. April saw Donnie's funny reflection and she laughed too. Also in the fun house were some spinning disk that made April dizzy by looking at them. "Are you ok April?" Donnie asked when he thought April was about to faint from being dizzy. "I'm ok Donnie. Staring at spinning disks can do that to a person" Answered April. Moving on from the spinning disk there was also some creepy light up skulls that made noises which didn't scare April but it did scare Donnie.

After leaving the fun house the next ride Donnie and April went on was a giant fun slide. "OMG this slide is fucking long and huge" April exclaimed. "Let's go on it. After all it is called a fun slide for a reason" said Donnie. April and Donnie walked up the stairs to get to the top of the slide, sat down at the top and started sliding down really fast. While they were going down the slide Donnie and April were laughing like children because of how much fun it was to go down a really big slide. Before the couple left the Fun Time amusement park they went on one last ride and it was the tunnel of love. "Oh Donnie how romantic. Let's ride the tunnel of love" said, April. "I think that is a wonderful idea" Donnie said. The line wasn't too long but Donnie and April wished it would move a little bit faster. Finally they got to the front of the line and got on a boat that was shaped like a swan. Donnie and April sat down and off the boat sailed into a tunnel that was decorated with hearts, cupids and stars. Everything lit up so beautifully. Then April said, "This is so beautiful and romantic." Donnie said, "I agree with you on that. It's a perfect setting for what I'm about to do." "What would that be?" April asked Donnie. Before she knew Donnie pulled April closer to him and they started kissing. April broke the kiss for a second to turn off Donnie's hollo watch. "April what are you doing?" Donnie asked her. She answered, "It's dark in here and we're the only ones on this ride. Plus as awesome as your human form is thanks to your hollo watch I love the real you my wonderful mutant turtle" April told Donnie. After that was said, Donnie was touched by what April said and they started kissing again. They were making out almost through the entire ride and Donnie turned his hollo watch back on before the boat got out of the tunnel of love to avoid being seen in his true form.

The happy couple got out of the boat got something to eat before heading back to the beach house. Both of them had a blast at the Fun Time amusement park. Then April said, "I think one of these days we should take a family vacation with everyone." Donnie replied, "I believe that would be a fun thing to do. I just hope if Mikey rides on the bumper cars he won't go crazy trying to bump us." April thought about Mikey behind the wheel of a bumper car which made her laugh because how goofy Mikey can be especially when they are having fun together as a family.

Author's Note: This is chapter 17. I'm almost at the end of my story and I promise I'll write a good ending to this fanfiction. If any of you of are wondering where I got the idea of writing about a trip to the amusement park it's from a combination of my experiences visiting an amusement park and wishing amusement parks still had certain rides like the tunnel of love. I hope you like this chapter and my story. Please leave nice comments and reviews. I'll be updating soon so stay tune for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –Going home

Two weeks had passed by since Donnie and April were married and left for their honey moon. Now the two weeks were up and it was time for the newlyweds to go home to New York City to be with their families and to prepare to move out of the lair and have their own lives. "This was wonderful. I'm going to miss it here" said Donnie. "Me too. It was so romantic and the best part is I got to enjoy it with you as my husband" replied April. The couple started to pack their things for the drive back to New York. When they were done packing Donnie and April loaded their stuff into the shellraiser got in and started their drive home. Once again Donnie and April took turns driving whenever one of them was tired and needed to rest. While the couple were driving home everyone back at the lair were planning a welcome home surprise party for Donnie and April. Mikey was in charge of making the food and everyone knew what he was going to make, Leo and Raph were putting up decorations and Master Splinter was setting up the table. Donnie and April were almost at New York when they called the others to let them know they were going to be home soon. Lucky for the other turtles they got everything ready before the happy couple came home.

Attending the party was April's dad Kirby and Carol who had never been to the lair before. "So this is the lair I've heard so much about. I can't believe they actually live down here. I thought living in a sewer would be gross but from what the turtles and Splinter have done with the place it's not so bad" Carol thought to herself. Kirby and Carol were greeted by the turtles and Master Splinter. "Konnichiwa and welcome" Splinter said to his guest. Then Carol said, "thank you for having us and I must say the lair is amazing!" Master Splinter thanked Carol and then asked her, "Would you like a tour?" Carol replied, "Yes that would be wonderful and thank you." While Splinter was showing Carol around Kirby went over to talk to the turtles and to spend time with his granddaughter Maggie who was always happy to see her Grandpa Kirby. Raph was in charge of being the look out that way he would be able to call the others to let them know when Donnie and April were coming into the lair. When he saw the couple going into the secret door with the shellraiser Raph called Leo to let him and everyone else know that were almost to the lair which was Raph's cue to go home to join the others.

When Donnie and April entered the lair the lights were turned off and they were both wondering why. Suddenly the lights were turned back on and everybody shouted, "Surprise and welcome home!" April and Donnie were both touched and surprised at the same time. "Aw guys you shouldn't have" said April. Then Mikey said, "yeah but we did anyway" which made April and Donnie smile and gave their family hugs all around. The happy couple were happy to see everyone especially their daughter who they missed very much. "Did you miss your mommy and daddy while we were away our sweet baby girl?" the proud parents asked their daughter. Their reply from Maggie was a big smile which made them happy. April was surprise to see her Aunt Carol who had never visited the lair before until now. "So what do you think of the lair?" April asked her Aunt. She replied, "It's amazing. I've never seen any place like this." With the couple home they decided to get the party started. The music was on and everyone was on the dance floor. Later on Mikey called everyone to come eat what he had prepared for the party. As always Mikey whipped up a couple of pizzas with all sorts of different toppings. The pizza toppings Mikey chose were pepperoni, extra cheese, jelly beans, chocolate chips, peppers, spicy gummy worms, pineapple, ham and who knows what else Mikey was able to think of.

Every one took a slice from whatever pizza pie they chose. When Carol took a bite out of the slice of pizza with the chocolate chips on it she said to Mikey, "this is delicious. I've never enjoyed something this tasty before." Then Mikey said, "Aw thanks Ms. O' Neil." Despite the fact that Mikey came up with toppings that weren't normally supposed to be on a pizza the whole family enjoyed it which made Mikey feel good about himself. For the rest of the party there was more dancing and everyone was enjoying each other's company. April and Donnie told their families about how much fun they had on their honey moon and they brought back presents for everyone which they loved. When the party was over Master Splinter said to Kirby and Carol, "Oyasumi and get home safely" before they left the lair to return to their homes. Everyone helped clean up the mess and while they were cleaning Donnie said to his family, "thanks so much for throwing us this welcome home party." Then April said, "Yeah we were very touched and we appreciate it and thanks for looking after Maggie while we were on our honey moon." When the cleaning was done everyone was tired including the happy couple who drove from Florida all the way back to New York which was a pretty long drive.

Before going to bed for the night Donnie and April bathe their daughter and gave her milk before putting Maggie to bed for the night. Then they went to bed themselves. Before going to sleep April said to Donnie, "I love how everyone threw us this wonderful welcome home party." Donnie replied, "Me too April. I think that when we finally move into the farm house we should maybe throw a house warming party and of course invite as many people as we want." April was on board with Donnie's idea and they kissed each other good night before wrapping themselves in each other's arms and drifting off to sleep for the night.

Author's Note: Hooray I made it to chapter 18. I'm so happy that I made it this far in my fanfiction. I'm almost done writing Teenage Mutant Ninja Family but as I said before I'm going to write the last chapter the best way I can so I won't disappoint anyone of my readers/fans out there who have been with me since the beginning. One more thing, I received an email which is how I get my reviews from somebody with the screenname Princess Bunny. She told me that she thinks my story is cute which I thank Princess Bunny for saying that and asked me if Maggie is mostly human or turtle? Well Princess Bunny here is the answer to your question. Magdalene Hamato is half mutant turtle from her father Donatello, a quarter human and hybrid from her mother April. If you or anyone else out there watches the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles then maybe you've seen the episode where Donnie discovers that April is not all human because the kraang experimented on April's mom which is why the kraang were always after April because as you may recall she was the key to their plan to take over New York City and the world. I hope this answers your question Princess Bunny and to anyone else who didn't know what Maggie was. I'll be updating my story soon and I said before I don't own TMNT or any characters associated with them including the fanfiction character Magdalene. Stay tune!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 –Packing up everything and moving out.

After returning home from their honey moon and enjoying the welcome home party everything was back to normal and everybody was doing their own thing. April even enrolled herself to go to College online as a part time student that the local community College that wasn't too far from the farm house that let's students take classes either on campus or online. With Donnie's help and April's high grades from High School she was accepted right away. She even signed up for financial aid to help pay for her tuition and text books. April was going to start College next year because she missed the fall semester deadline which didn't bother April at all. She wanted as much time with her family as possible. Now it was time for the couple to do what they have been planning to do for a while and that was pack up everything and move out of the lair. Donnie's brothers Leo, Raph and Mikey didn't want Donnie and April to move out but they knew that it was what they wanted and the fact that they are a married couple now and they needed their own place. One day April and Donnie asked his brothers and Master Splinter, "Would you guys give us a hand in packing please?" They all agreed to help them pack up their things. Ralph helped April pack Maggie's things except for some stuff that she still needed since they weren't moving out until everything else was done. "Thanks for helping me pack most of Maggie's things Raph" April said to Raph. "You're welcome April. Anything for my sister" said Raph. What Raph said made April smile and she hugged him which he hugged her back.

Leo, Mikey and Master Splinter helped Donnie pack up most of his equipment in his Lab but Donnie did have plenty of extra tools and other things that he was leaving behind that way if his brothers needed something it was right there for them to use. As long as Mikey doesn't mess with or break anything. "I can't believe you're actually moving out of the lair. It's not going to be the same without you" Leo told his brother Donnie. "I know Leo but this is something April and I really want to do" said, Donnie. Leo understood and respected his brother's wishes. As for Mikey he wasn't fond of the idea of Donnie and April moving and not being to see his niece all the time. But he kept it to himself about how he was feeling. By the end of the day a lot of the packing was done but not all of it. Everyone was tired so they decided to relax and enjoy each other's company for the night. While the whole family was sitting in the living room eating dinner which was pizza again and watching TV Mikey got up and said, "Hey Donnie and April when you guys move into the farm house you should totally have a house warming party." Then April replied, "Donnie and I were actually talking about that the other night. Are you up for being the DJ again? We're going to need music." When April said that Mikey answered excitedly, "AWSEOME I'LL DO IT!"

The next day the packing continued but not a lot needed to be packed because most of April, Donnie and Maggie's stuff was already packed. Before the packing was finished April and Donnie realized they needed a moving van so they called up a company that lets people rent out moving vans and drive the vans themselves if they wanted to. April thought it would be a good idea if Donnie or her drove the van themselves instead of paying someone else to do it. By the afternoon all the packing was finished. All that was left to do was to wait for the moving van to come in and load up all of their stuff. Donnie went to the company to pick up the van wearing his hollo watch of course to make him appear human. He signed out for it and told the guy who he rented the van from that one of his brothers will be driving the van back which the guy was ok with. After Donnie drove through an underground tunnel that lead to the lair with the moving van he parked it next to the shellraiser, opened up the door in the back and with everybody's help all of April, Donnie and Maggie's stuff was loaded into the moving van in no time. When all of that was done Donnie and April got into the moving van, Maggie was riding in the shellraiser that was being driven by her Uncle Raph and riding shotgun was Master Splinter. Leo drove the party wagon and riding with him was Mikey. The reason why they took both the shellraiser and the party wagon was because Donnie and April wanted to keep the party wagon at their new home because Donnie figured his brothers are going to need the shellraiser when they are fighting bad guys. The drive wasn't too bad but it did rain on the way but not that hard. When they finally got to the farm house the rain finally stopped and everyone got out of their vehicles.

Donnie opened up the back door of the moving van and everyone grabbed a box to bring inside the house. They kept going back and forth bringing in boxes from the van into the house. When all of the boxes were brought into the house that was when the unpacking started. There were boxes of Donnie's things from his Lab that were going in the basement because that was where Donnie wanted his new lab to be. There were other boxes that were placed all over the house such as the kitchen and the living room. Donnie, April and the rest of the family helped with the unpacking. As for Master Splinter he was in charge of looking after Maggie which he didn't mind at all. He took Maggie to show her the bedroom he painted for her a while back. "Look Magdalene and see how your Jiichan painted your new bedroom. I did it just for you because I love you so much and I wanted your room to be beautiful just like you my sweet grandchild" Master Splinter said to his granddaughter who he loved dearly. Maggie looked around and saw all of the beautiful flowers while being held in her grandfather's strong arms. She smiled and hugged her Jiichan which Splinter thought was her way of saying, "thank you."

Eventually almost all of the stuff was unpack except for some things that April and Donnie stored in the attic. "Hey guys since it's getting late spend the night with us that way you won't have to driving all night back to New York" Donnie said to his family. "That's a great idea bro. In the morning I can make an awesome breakfast for everyone including you and April as your first meal in your new home" Mikey excitedly exclaimed. Then April said, "We'll be looking forward to it." Everyone went to bed after enjoying some TV time as a family and the next morning Mikey was up and making an awesome breakfast for his family. "I wonder what Mikey is making for breakfast this morning?" April asked Donnie. "Who knows but it smells good and I'm hungry" replied Donnie. When Mikey was done cooking he told his family to come to the kitchen to eat. Then Mikey said, "For breakfast this morning I made hot oatmeal with fresh fruit on the side, your choice of cinnamon, brown sugar or honey to put on your oatmeal and fresh squeezed orange juice. Dig in everyone." With that said everyone started eating. April was the first one to try another one of Mikey's creations. She looked at Mikey and said, "That's it. I'm definitely having you come over to give me cooking lessons" which put a smile on Mikey's face.

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes were washed and cleaned the other turtles and Master Splinter wanted to spend some time with April, Donnie and Maggie before they had to go back to New York which Donnie and April didn't mind at all. Donnie thought it would be fun to take a nature walk in the woods with the entire family which they all agreed to. Master Splinter liked the idea of being in the woods that way he can meditate and be one with nature again. The turtles, April and Master Splinter each packed a bag for themselves and for Maggie too and started on their nature walk. Donnie carried Maggie in a baby carrier that people wear on their bodies to hold their babies. There were a lot of different colored leaves on the ground since it was fall. "It's so beautiful and quiet in these woods" said Leo. Everyone agreed with Leo since it was a beautiful day for a nature walk. "It's also a beautiful day for a picnic which is why I packed a picnic basket for us to enjoy together" said Mikey. Everyone thought it was an awesome idea to have a picnic so they helped Mikey set up the blanket and lay out the food Mikey was nice enough to make for everyone. "For lunch today my family I made all kinds of sandwiches including a pizza sandwich and I also made lemonade" Mikey told his family while handing out cups to everyone before pouring lemonade for everyone. "Little brother you may be a goof ball but you're our goof ball who knows how to make delicious food and beverages" Raph said to Mikey. Then Mikey replied, "I know right?! I'm that awesome."

As soon as everyone was done eating Master Splinter looked up at the sky and said to his family, "my sons, daughter and granddaughter I believe we should go back now before it starts to rain." Everyone agreed with Splinter because the sky was getting really cloudy. Lucky for them everyone made it back to the farmhouse before it started raining cats and dogs. "Looks like we're waiting out this storm" said Leo. "Your right big bro so stay with us until it stops raining" said Donnie. "Does anyone want hot chocolate?" Asked April. Everybody raised their hands and off April went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate for her family. A few minutes later April brought in a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate for everyone which was enjoyable. Some time had passed but the rain did eventually stop. When the weather cleared up it was time for Leo, Ralph, Mikey and Master Splinter to say their goodbyes to the happy couple and Maggie for now because they planned on coming back soon to attend Donnie and April's house warming party. Leo drove the shellraiser along with Master Splinter and Mikey while Raph drove the moving van because he was in charge of returning it for Donnie. "Hey how come I never get to drive?" Mikey asked Leo. "It's because the last time we let you drive you almost crashed which is why you're not allow to drive until you become more responsible" Leo answered.

Donnie, April and Maggie watched everyone drive away until they were out of sight. After that Donnie and April went inside with Maggie to enjoy being alone together just the three of them. April made dinner that night for just herself, Donnie and Maggie. "It feels weird with just us. I'm so used to having family meals with your brothers and Master Splinter" April told her husband Donnie. He replied, "yeah same here but you know what we'll eventually get used to it and plus you know we'll invite everybody to come over especially on the holidays." April knew Donnie made a good point and plus they had a house warming party to plan so sooner or later their new home was going to be filled with their families again both human and mutants.

Author's Note: OMG I can't believe I made it to chapter 19. I'm almost done with my story. I believe I'll be writing two or three more chapters to Teenage Mutant Ninja Family and after that I'll be done with this story. If any of you out there has any ideas of what I should write about for my final chapters I welcome any ideas that you may have for this fanfiction and other fanfictions I plan on writing in the future. I'll be updating soon so stay tune for the next chapter of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –Discovering and exploring the secret tunnel.

A week had passed since Donnie, April and Maggie moved out of the lair and into April's family old house. The couple got used to living there but deep down April and Donnie did miss everyone. April missed Mikey's cooking the most since Mikey is the awesome cook of the family. One day while April was attending to Maggie Donnie took a walk to think about how to plan the house warming party. During his walk Donnie located an old abandon tunnel that was closed down. "Hmmm I wonder where this tunnel leads to?" Donnie thought to himself. He saw a sign that said, "Underground Tunnel to New York City." Donnie got excited at what he discovered and ran back to the house as fast as he could. "April you won't believe what I discovered not far from the house" Donnie told his wife when he got inside. "What did you find Donnie?" April curiously asked her husband. Donnie told April, "While I was on my walk I found a tunnel that had been boarded up years ago that leads to New York City. I think if we explore the tunnel it could lead to the lair." April thought it was awesome that Donnie found an underground tunnel. "For safety reasons I think I'll call my brothers and Master Splinter to come here and explore the tunnel with us that way if anything goes wrong we'll be able to deal with it right away" said, Donnie. "You're absolutely right Donnie" replied, April. With that said Donnie called up his brothers and Master Splinter right away to come right over because it was important. After an hour later Donnie and April spotted the shellraiser pulling up to the farm house with Leo driving. When he parked the shellraiser Leo, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter all got out. "Is everything ok Donatello?" Master Splinter asked Donnie.

Donnie answered, "Master Splinter and my brothers you won't believe what I found that isn't far at all from the house that I think getting here will be much quicker." Then Mikey asked, "What would that be bro?" Donnie told his family to follow him and in no time they were all at the tunnel that Donnie found. Then Donnie began to explain, "I was walking around the farm house when I discovered this boarded up tunnel with a sign that said Underground Tunnel to New York City. I think that we should take a look at it and see if it could lead back to New York City and maybe the lair." After Donnie told his family about his discovery Leo walked up to him and said, "I'm up for anything if it means a faster route to come see you, April and Maggie isn't that right everybody?" Mikey and Raph agreed with Leo and were on board for Donnie's plan. As for Master Splinter he told Donnie, "Donatello while you, April and your brothers are exploring this tunnel that you discovered I think it would be for the best if I stood behind to watch over Magdalene. After all who knows what could be in that tunnel." Donnie replied, "Your right Sensei. It wouldn't be safe for Maggie so thank you for volunteering to babysit while we're gone." Master Splinter took Maggie back to the house and as for Donnie and everybody else the boards were removed from the entrance and into the tunnel they went with flashlights that everybody always carried on them.

At the entrance of the tunnel Mikey found a button and as always whenever Mikey sees a button he just has to push it. "Don't push it Mikey. You don't know what that button does!" Raph shouted at his little brother but it was too late because Mikey already pushed it. Everyone thought a trap or something was going to be set off but it wasn't anything like that. Instead that button turned on a bunch of lights which lid up the whole entire tunnel as far as they can see. "For once Mikey you pushing a button didn't almost get us all killed" said, Raph. After the lights went on the turtles and April gasped in shock because they realized something about this underground tunnel. It was built by the kraang long ago. "Guys since this an abandon tunnel built by the kraang we have to be really careful not to set off any traps" April said to her turtle family which they all agreed with what April said. Since Donnie was the smart one he was able to hack into the kraang's old security system and shut off any possible booby traps that may go off if somebody accidently set a trap off. After turning off any possible traps Donnie and his family continued to explore the tunnel. Donnie realize that the tunnel was more than big enough for the shellraiser to go through and if there was a possible connection between the tunnel from the lair all the way to the underground tunnel built by the kraang then he would be able to make any modifications to make sure nobody discovered this tunnel or the location of the lair.

After exploring the tunnel for a little while the turtles and April actually found a driving path between where Donnie found the tunnel and outside the lair where the shellraiser is usually parked. "Whoa Donnie you may have actually discovered a faster route" Leo exclaimed. "That's because our bro is a freaking genius" Mikey excitedly shouted out. After discovering this new and possibly much faster route between the lair Donnie called up Master Splinter to check up on Maggie and to tell him everything that happened and what they discovered. April and the turtles turned around and headed back into the direction from where they came. By the time everybody got back to the farm house from the secret underground tunnel they were all starving and as always Mikey whipped up something delicious to eat. "So how was Maggie while we were gone Master Splinter?" April asked her rat father in law. "Magdalene was a very good baby while she was with me. She's always good for her Jiichan" replied, Splinter. April was happy to hear that and she and Donnie were able to enjoy the rest of their family's visit. "Hey Donnie now that a new and possibly faster route has been discovered how about we start planning your house warming party?" Asked Mikey. "I think that's a good idea" replied, Donnie so with that said planning the house warming party had finally begun.

Author's note: For this chapter I wanted to write about how the other turtles and April found a much faster route that way Donnie's brothers and Master Splinter can come over in no time flat. I'm so happy that I made it so far into Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. I plan on updating my fanfiction very soon so stay tune for the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 –House warming party time.

After a bit of planning with a lot of help from Donnie's brothers and Master Splinter Donnie and April finally finished planning the house warming party. Donnie was also able to make a lot of important changes and modifications to the secret underground tunnel that he discovered. With his brothers help he built a pedestrian path way and installed security cameras for safety reasons. A few days later it was party time! Mikey was not only the DJ he made the food for the party as well. April and Donnie invited the mighty mutanimals to attend along with April's dad Kirby, her Aunt Carol and the turtle's old friend Casey Jones was able to attend even though he thought he wouldn't be able due to his busy hockey schedule but lucky for Casey Jones he was able to get some time off. With the entire guest in attendance Mikey went to his DJ booth and started talking through his microphone, "Hey what's up everybody. This is DJ Mikey here along with my co DJ Ice Cream Kitty here at the house warming party of my brother Donnie and his beautiful wife April. Say something to the party guest Ice Cream Kitty." "Meow." After that Mikey continued, "Let's get this party started!" Mikey cranked up the music and everybody was dancing. While the party was going on Pigeon Pete was looking for something to eat. "I wonder if they have any bread?" Pigeon Pete asked himself. Then Leo called out to Pigeon Pete, "Hey Pete what are you looking for?" Pigeon Pete replied, "Oh I'm looking to see if there is any bread around. I'm hungry." "Come with me to the buffet table" said, Leo and off they both went. When they got to the buffet table Pigeon Pete saw a plate of different rolls which made him a happy mutated pigeon. "I knew you would like them. Mikey prepared them just in case if you were able to come" Leo told Pigeon Pete. Then Pigeon Pete replied, "I have to thank Mikey for making this delicious bread and the happy couple for inviting me and the rest of the team to their party."

While the party continued Doctor Tyler Rockwell was being a bit of a wall flower. April's aunt Carol saw Doctor Rockwell not dancing so she went up to him. "Doctor Rockwell? Is everything ok?" Carol asked him. "Yes everything is fine. I've never been much of a dancer even back in my College days long before I became a mutant chimp when I attended some of the College parties" Rockwell answered. Then Carol said, "Well maybe you just needed the right dance partner" so she took Rockwell by the hand and lead him to the Dance Floor. At first Rockwell was a bit nervous but once he wrapped his arms around Carol he become less nervous and they started dancing together. "Forgive me madam but I forgotten your name. I know we met at the wedding but we never had a chance to talk more" Rockwell said to Carol. She answered, "Its ok. My name is Carol O' Neil. I'm Kirby's twin sister and April's aunt." "Ms. O' Neil you are a wonderful dancer" Rockwell told his dance partner. "Thank you and by the way you can call me Carol" she replied. When the song was over that everybody was dancing to Carol said to her dance partner, "thank you for dancing with me Doctor Rockwell." "Your welcome and please call me Tyler. I've never met anyone who was such an amazing dancer until today. You were right all I needed was the right dance partner" Rockwell replied.

As the party continued Raph and Slash were catching up. A long time ago Slash was once Raph's pet turtle who he named Spike that he loved and cared for very much. After Spike accidently got into some mutagen he mutated into a giant talking turtle just like Raph and his brothers did when they were baby turtles. On top of that Raph was super annoyed with his brothers so much to the point that he wished he was fighting bad guys on his own. When Raph found out that Spike mutated they partnered up to take on the bad guys and Spike changed his name to Slash. However the mutagen messed with Slash's head and he started attacking Raph's brother's which made Raph really angry and realize that family is important no matter how much they bug you. Later on Slash created his own crime fighting team called the mighty mutanimals. (I added this part just in case any of you out there had no idea about Raph's and Slash's history). "How have you been Slash?" Raph asked his former pet. Slash replied, "I'm doing well. The mighty mutanimals and I have been kicking a lot of bad guy butts lately because where there is trouble brewing the mighty mutanimals will be there to stop bad guys in their tracks." "That's good to hear and who knows maybe my brothers and I will fight alongside you and your team again just like when we defeated the kraang and saved the world" said Raph. "I would like that very much Raphael" Slash said to his former pet owner and friend.

Everyone was dancing and having an awesome time at April and Donnie's house warming party. Even Leatherhead was dancing which made Mikey happy and say, "Whoa Leatherhead you know how to bust out some sweet dance moves. THAT'S AWESOME!" "I didn't know I could dance like this until today Michelangelo" Leatherhead said to Mikey. While Casey Jones was attending the party he was chit chatting with April and Donnie. "It's good that you were able to make it Casey" April said to Casey. He replied, "I had some time off and how I can miss attending this party it's awesome." Then April said, "I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying yourself." After that Casey asked Donnie, "So Donnie what's its like being married?" Donnie answered, "It's wonderful especially when you're married to a wonderful and amazing person like April." Then Casey said, "I hope to someday to find true love like how you two found each other. Sure being a famous hockey player is awesome but still it would be nice if I had somebody special in my life." Then Donnie said to Casey, "Someday you will find the one for you. It took me a while to work up the courage to confess my feelings for April because I thought she wouldn't love me back but I was wrong and today we're happily married and god blessed us with our daughter Maggie." Casey felt inspired at what Donnie told him and thanked him for his words of encouragement.

Mikey had something extra fun planned for the party so he got his microphone and said, "Hey everyone as an added fun bonus I think it would be awesome if some of us who are brave enough to come up here and sing karaoke. I even have a karaoke machine and a screen set up." All the party guess were surprised and somewhat delighted at the same time because they were up for hearing anyone brave enough to come up and sing their favorite song. "Ok who's brave enough to come up and sing first?" Asked Mikey. For a short while everyone at the party became real quiet because they were all nervous until Donnie and April said, "We'll go first." Mikey was happy to hear Donnie and April actually volunteered first because he thought nobody was going to sing and they both agreed on a special song they wanted to sing together. "Donnie and I want to sing No Matter where you are from the movie The Book of Life." After that Donnie asked his brothers to sing back up which they agreed to even Raph who nobody thought would want to sing. Then Mikey said, "Alright then I'll start the track" which he did and Donnie and April started singing together.

Donnie and April: "I will stay by you. Even when we fall. I will be the rock that holds you up and lifts you up high so you stand tall."

Donnie: "And I won't let you fall. I won't let you…"

Donnie and April: "Go! No matter where you are. No matter where you are. I'll be there. No matter where you are. No matter where you are. I'll be there."

April: "So tear apart these giant hearts. That beats inside us now. Let's give ourselves our promises of our unending…"

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "Love!"

Donnie: "And I won't you fall."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "Won't let you fall."

Donnie: "I won't let you…"

Donnie and April: Go!

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "Won't let you go."

Donnie and April: "No matter where you are."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "No matter where."

Donnie and April: "I'll be there."

April: "I will be there."

Donnie and April: "No matter where you are."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "No matter where."

Donnie and April: "No matter where you are."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "No matter where."

Donnie and April: "I'll be there."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "I'll be there."

Donnie and April: "No matter where you are."

Mikey, Raph and Leo sing together: "No matter where."

Donnie and April: "No matter where you are I'll be there."

Everyone all together: "I'll be there!"

As soon as the song was over the entire guess clapped and cheered because it was an enjoyable performance. "Thank you everybody for liking our performance and thank you to Leo, Mikey and Raph for being our backup singers" Donnie and April said to everyone and to Donnie's brothers. "All righty then thank you my brother and sister for being brave enough to come up first to sing. Is there anyone else who would like to sing something?" Mikey asked everyone. The next person who wanted to sing next Leo and he started singing the theme song to his favorite TV show Space Heroes. After Leo was done singing the entire guest didn't know what to say because they stared in shock that Leo knew every word except for Raph since he knew that his brother always wanted to sing the theme song to Space Heroes for all to hear. Maggie on the other hand rather liked her Uncle Leo's performance because she kept smiling at her uncle while he was singing. "Ok thank you Leo for singing the theme song to Space Heroes. Anybody else wants to sing something that has nothing to do with Space Heroes? A lot of other people actually got the courage to get up and sing their favorite songs except for Master Splinter who enjoyed watching the performances.

Later on the guest were getting hungry so it was time to eat. As always Mikey made pizza with different toppings both normal and abnormal on each of the pizza pies. There was also a bunch of different flavored sodas at the buffet table. For dessert a strawberry short cake was served that April made herself which everybody took a slice of which everyone enjoyed. Pigeon Pete enjoyed the cake the most because he thought it was some kind of sweet fruity bread with cream. After the guest were done eating they all went back on the dance floor. Donnie and his whole family both human and mutate all took turns dancing with Maggie who enjoyed dancing with each of her family members. Mikey even busted out some sweet dance moves along with his friend Leatherhead who discovered earlier at the party that he can actually dance. It was getting late so the house warming party came to an end. The guest helped with the clean up because they were grateful for being invited and the mess was pretty big. Everything was cleaned up in no time flat. Slash walked up to the couple and said, "thank you for having me and my team the mighty mutanimals at your wonderful house warming party and it was good to see you again Donatello, April and Maggie too." "I'm glad that you had a good time. We look forward to the next time we see you either here at the farm house or in New York if we're kicking bad guy butt together" replied Donnie. Pigeon Pete even remembered to thank Mikey for the delicious choices of bread which Mikey was happy to hear that Pigeon Pete enjoyed.

"Um Carol?" said Rockwell. "Yes Tyler?" Carol answered. "I was wondering could I get your number so I can maybe call you sometime to go dancing or to just enjoy each other's company?" Then Carol said, "of course. I enjoyed spending time with you." Rockwell was surprised to hear that and said, "I didn't think you would since I'm a mutate chimp with a very high IQ who was once human and a scientist." Carol replied, "Tyler you're a wonderful person and it doesn't bother me that you look this way. After all my niece is married to a giant talking genius turtle who knows ninjutsu so who would I be to judge a person based on their appearance." After Carol said that it made Rockwell smile knowing that Carol didn't think he was just some freaky mutate chimp. After the cleanup was done all the guest went home. Leo, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter thanked Donnie and April for having them as well and gave Maggie a good night kiss before taking the secret tunnel to get home faster. "That was fun Donnie especially when we sang together" said April. "I'm glad that you had fun. I enjoyed myself as well and partying with everyone was a great way for everyone to have some fun in our new home. Now that's over let's enjoy some family time with just you, me and Maggie for a while" said Donnie. April couldn't agree with Donnie more about what he just said. After that the proud parents gave Maggie a bath, gave her milk and put her to bed before going to bed themselves for the night from all the fun that they had from their house warming party and being around friends and families who they loved very much.

Author's Note: Oh wow this is chapter 21 of my fanfiction. It took me a while to write because I want it to be good. For fun I thought it would be a good idea for Donnie and April's house warming party to have a little karaoke fun. For a song choice for the happy couple I had them sing No Matter Where You Are from this movie I freaking enjoy a lot called The Book of Life. If any of you have seen the movie then you have to be familiar with the song Maria and Manolo sing at the end of the movie. As I said before I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or characters associated with TMNT. I also don't own The Book of Life or any of their songs. I just thought it would be fun to include it in my fanfiction. One more thing folks the next chapter of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family will be my last chapter so please stay tune for the final chapter which I'll be writing soon so make sure you stay up to date when I update this story for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 –One big happy family

Life for Donnie and April was pretty normal for them at the farm house. April was happy to be married to her wonderful mutate turtle husband they was both blessed with a beautiful baby girl who they love very much and they were living on their own. April got a job with a flexible schedule in a book store as a sales associate that way she could work and be with her husband and daughter at the same time while getting ready to attend College within the following year. As for Donnie he started his own online Science Company showing off his inventions and ideas which made him very famous in the Science world in only a short period of time after starting his company which also made Donnie a lot of money to take of his family. The best part about Donnie having his own business was he got to work from home that way he can take care of his daughter Maggie while April was working. Even though Donnie and April had their own lives but once in a while they would run to New York City to help Leo, Raph and Mikey kick some serious bad guy butt if they were needed. Plus it helped that there is a secret tunnel that they were able to take to get to and from New York in very little time.

One early evening April came home from work and she was tired but not completely drained out. "Hey sweetheart how was work today?" Donnie asked his exhausted wife. April answered, "It was very busy today at the book store. There was an event where stories were read to the children and after that there was also an Arts and Crafts activity where the children painted pictures which is why my arms are covered in paint." April showed Donnie her paint covered arms which made Donnie laugh. "Ha Ha very funny Donnie. How about I give you a big hug that way you can be covered in paint too?" April said as she began to chase Donnie playfully around the house. They were both laughing while chasing each other around the house and April even managed to catch Donnie. Now they were both covered in paint. "Don't worry Donnie it's washable paint it will come right off" said April who managed to get some paint on Donnie arms and chest. "That's good to hear" replied Donnie as they washed off the paint off themselves. April greeted Maggie with hugs and kisses. Maggie smiled at April when she picked her up because she was happy to see her mommy. After that Donnie and April sat down on the couch and he asked her, "Do you want me to massage you anywhere that are sore?" "Ok sure" answered April and with that said Donnie started massaging her in places where she was a bit sore from working all day. April thought Donnie had magic hands and fingers because she never felt so relaxed. "Oh Donnie that feels so good. Thanks for doing this for me" said April. "Your welcome my love" answered Donnie.

After Donnie massaged April she felt better and said, "It's my turn to massage you Donnie. I want to see if I can make you feel just as relaxed as me." Donnie replied, "I would like that thank you." April sat behind Donnie and started to massage his shoulders and Donnie loved it because for him it felt good. After a few minutes April stopped told Donnie to put his feet on her lap and started rubbing his feet. As soon as April started to rub his feet Donnie pulled his feet away. "Did I hurt you Donnie?" April asked her husband. "A little bit but I'm fine" Donnie said to April which was a lie. When April started lightly touching Donnie's feet it tickled him and he didn't want to admit to April how ticklish his feet are. "I'll be more careful so hold still" April told her husband so Donnie put his feet back on April's lap and started again. This time Donnie wasn't able to hold in his laughter, "HAHAHAHA APRIL THAT TICKLES!" He cried while giggling. "I thought your slides were the only ticklish part of your body" April said before she starting tickling Donnie on his feet. "NO STOP HEHEHEHE!" Donnie said between laughing. April stopped tickling Donnie's feet and attacked his sensitive sides which were Donnie's most ticklish spot which made him laugh harder. "OMG I'M BEING TICKLED TO DEATH BY MY BEATUIFUL WIFE. PLEASE STOP APRIL I CAN'T TAKE IT HEHEHEHEHHE HAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!" Donnie said while laughing. April finally stopped tickling Donnie and let him calm down. Then April said, "Sorry Donnie I couldn't resist. I won't tickle torture you anymore." When Donnie was calm he replied, "Its ok April. My brothers and I used to tickle each other a lot as kids whenever we were sad or just felt like being silly." After that April said, "Let me try again and this time I'll try not to tickle your feet." Donnie decided to give April another chance and this time he felt relaxed because she kept her promise.

Later on April and Donnie wanted to sit outside and watch the sunset along with Maggie. "This is nice April don't you think?" Donnie asked his wife. April answered, "Yes it is and the best part is we get to watch this beautiful sunset with our daughter." Maggie was smiling at both of her parents because she loved spending time with them. After watching the sun set the three of them went inside and the couple knew that they would spend many early evening together watching sunsets, getting up early to watch the sunrise if they felt like waking up early, looking at the stars at night, watching their daughter grow up and of course spending quality family time with just them or whenever Donnie and April's families come over for a visit. Donnie and April were especially looking forward to any upcoming holidays because they wanted the whole family to come over and enjoy many holidays and other special occasions together as one big happy family.

The End

Author's Note: This is last chapter of Teenage Mutant Ninja Family. Don't worry to all of my awesome readers out there. Just because I'm ending this fan fiction doesn't mean it's the end of me writing more fan fictions based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I plan on writing other fan fictions with or without Magdelene but I love the idea of Donnie and April being parents so their child will most likely be included in other fan fictions. I do have other ideas for TMNT fan fictions that could be include some action which would be super cool to write about. Thank you to all my fans and readers out there who have read this story since the beginning. As I said before I don't own TMNT or any characters associated with them. I just wanted to write an awesome fan fiction for all of you TMNT fans out there especially to any of you who are big fans of Apritello. Stay tune for the next fan fiction I plan on writing based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or whatever kind of fan fiction I can think of.


End file.
